Eden no Ori
by insomnio933
Summary: ¿Qué harás por esta hora mañana? Debes estar pensando que será como siempre es, nada va a cambiar... Pero... ¿Realmente será así?
1. Chapter 1

**He estado planeando esta historia por mucho tiempo, esperando el momento perfecto para desatarla.**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de** **Cage of eden**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **...**

 **_Isla Guam – Aeropuerto Internacional Antonio B. Won Pat_**

 **...**

 **...**

-¡Akira, apúrate que estamos atrasados!- Exclamó un chico de 15 años, mientras esquivaba a todas las personas que caminaban en su dirección. El joven tenía el cabello rubio en punta, y traía puesto él uniforme de una escuela, que constaba de una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y un pantalón negro.

-¡Espera, Naruto, no vayas tan rápido!- Le gritó un pelinegro mientras intentaba en vano acelerar sus pasos.

Sin dejar de correr, el rubio se giró para ver a su amigo -Si no te hubieras pasado toda la mañana en el baño pajeándote con una foto de Asuka, no estaríamos en esta situación-

El pelinegro se puso rojo como un tomate desde la cara hasta el cuello -¡No me estaba masturbando!-

Naruto soltó un bufido y volvió la mirada al frente.

Los dos chicos corrieron por un largo pasillo y llegaron hasta una sala amplia donde había una azafata parada al frente de la puerta que conducía al avión.

Akira rechinó los dientes, y trató de acelerar su paso al máximo que le permitían sus piernas. -¡Espérennos!-

La azafata, les hizo señas para que se apuraran. -¡Señores, por favor apúrense¡ ¡El avión va a irse pronto!-

Los dos se detuvieron delante de la mujer, Akira con la respiración agitada y Naruto un poco sudoroso

-Rápido, enséñenme sus tarjetas de embarque y pasaportes-

El pelinegro fue el primero, entregó la tarjeta de embarque, mostró su pasaporte y entró en el avión.

-Naruto, te espero dentro-

-Vale- El rubio se quitó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda, la dejó en el suelo y se puso a buscar su documento y tarjeta. Luego de unos segundos, los encontró. -Aquí están- Estiró su mano hacia la mujer, pero ella no agarró los documentos.

Naruto, extrañado, cerró su mochila y observó a la azafata, fijándose por primera vez en su aspecto.

La chica era hermosa. Parecía tener unos 20 años, su cabello era largo, castaño oscuro, recogido en una cola de caballo, con un lazo rosa, y dos largos mechones enmarcando su cara, ojos marrones y piel clara, tenia una figura espectacular, grandes senos, caderas anchas, glúteos redondos y piernas largas y delgadas. Vestía el uniforme básico de las azafatas.

-Hey...-

La chica no podía apartar la mirada del rubio. Ni siquiera era consciente de si estaban solos o acompañados. El tiempo se había detenido y su respiración también, frente a ella estaba lo que creyó era una visión. Nada más y nada menos que él hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida, ojos azules como el cielo, claros y brillantes, cabello rubio en punta que le llegaba hasta la nuca, unas facciones delicadas y unas marcas de bigotes en la mejilla que le daban un toque adorable. Era alto, delgado pero tonificado.

Naruto chascó los dedos justo delante de la nariz de la zafata,y ella se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente como una adolescente.

-¿Estás bien?-

-S-sí- La chica miró los documentos y luego se los devolvió. -B-buen viaje-

-Gracias-

Cuando Naruto entró al avión lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su amigo, Akira estaba en el medio del pasillo, al lado de tres asientos vacíos.

Comenzó a acercarse a él, caminando muy despacio y con mucho cuidado para no empujar a sus compañeros de clase que estaban acomodando las maletas de mano en la parte de arriba.

-¡Naruto-kun!-

De pronto, el rubio sintió que unos brazos delgados le rodeaban el cuello y le tiraban en un asiento vacío. Quiso decir algo, pero su cara se vio enterrada en unos grandes pechos.

-¿Pero..qué...- Naruto alejó su cara de los senos, y vio el rostro de una chica sonriéndole cálidamente. Era extremadamente atractiva. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color marrón oscuro, ojos del mismo color y piel clara, su cuerpo era curvilíneo, de pechos grandes y cintura estrecha

Ella era Rion Akagami la amiga de infancia de Naruto y Akira, y la idol número uno de la escuela.

-Hola, Rion-chan-

La pelimarrón se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en el regazo de Naruto -¿Dónde has estado, Naruto-kun? Ya me estaba preocupando..-

-Lo siento, sucedieron unos imprevistos- Murmuró Naruto, mientras sentía el formoso trasero de Rion sobre su entrepierna.

-Pensé que ibas a perder el vuelo- Rion apoyó la cara en su pecho, justo encima del corazón. Naruto la abrazó por la cintura y sonrió a Akira con gesto de disculpa.

* * *

El pelinegro soltó un risa al ver el comportamiento amoroso de Rion hacia Naruto. Los sentimientos de su amiga eran demasiados obvios para todo el mundo.

Ella estaba enamorada de Naruto desde que eran niños. Profunda y completamente.

Se preguntó si Naruto era consciente de los sentimientos de Rion... Probablemente no, su amigo era demasiado denso como para verlo.

Akira se sobó el cabello. Había habido un tiempo, antes de conocer a Asuka, en el que se había encaprichado de Rion, de aquellos ojos marrones y de su largo cabello lacio. Había estado un poco enamorado de Rion. Jamás dejó que aquello saliera a la superficie, por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? Y con el tiempo había olvidado por completo aquel estúpido encaprichamiento conforme se iba enamorando cada vez más de su amiga Asuka.

-¡Akira!-

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al volverse hacia donde había sonado, se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de clase, Makoto Norita, también conocido como Eiken. Era un poco más bajo que él, tenía la cara regordeta y el cabello ondulado de color marrón que le tapaba los ojos.

-Hola, Eiken- El pelinegro se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Listo para volver a casa?-

Akira se reclinó en su asiento, la cabeza sobre el reposacabezas mientras miraba el techo del avión -No, me hubiera gustado quedarme una semana más en esta hermosa isla-

-Pienso lo mismo, este viaje escolar ha sido el más divertido de mi vida- Eiken abrió su mochila, y sacó una pequeña videocámara -A propósito, grabé lo que me pediste. ¿Quieres verlo ahora?-

De inmediato se formó una expresión pervertida en el rostro del pelinegro -N-no, esperemos primero a que el avión despegue-

En eso pasaron varias azafatas asegurándose de que tuvieran abrochados los cinturones de seguridad, pues en pocos minutos el avión despegaria, después del respectivo chequeo, se marcharon.

El avión comenzó a moverse lentamente y poco a poco fue acelerando, hasta alcanzar la máxima potencia, luego despegó, al principio se veía la panorámica de la isla, y luego se metió entre las nubes. Momento seguido los pasajeros se desabrocharon los cinturones; Akira y Eiken hicieron lo mismo.

-Nos disculpamos por la tardía partida. El avión ha alcanzado la confortable altitud de vuelo de 10.000 metros y el capitán predice un vuelo tranquilo. Se espera que lleguemos a Japon en aproximadamente cuatro horas.-

-Bien..- El pelinegro miró a su amigo -Es hora de ver esa "cosa"-

-Aquí tienes- Eiken le entregó la videocámara a Akira, y este, sin perder tiempo la encendió y pulsó el botón de play. Algunas imágenes que Eiken había grabado pudieron verse en el visor de la cámara. La playa, y sus compañeras de escuela con escasos bikinis jugando al voleibol. Rion miraba a la cámara, sonriente. Eiken la enfocaba y luego el plano cambiaba. Ahora podían verse unas cuantas tomas de los traseros y senos de varias chicas.

Akira no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas al tiempo que algunos de sus amigos se acercaban a él para ver la grabación. -¡Como se esperaba de Eiken! ¡Un camarógrafo profesional!-

El aludido le dio un pulgar arriba -El trabajo de mi vida-

-Esa Shimizu de la clase 3 tiene un cuerpo genial, ¿cierto?- Dijo uno de los chicos mientras se limpiaba con la manga del uniforme la baba que se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios.

-¡Idiota! ¡Hablas muy fuerte!-

-Nah, Hiiragi de la clase uno tiene...-

De pronto, la cámara se enfocó en unos grandes y firmes senos que se bamboleaban bajo un bikini

-¡Wow!-

-G-grandes-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué es esto!?-

-¿Son reales?-

¿¡Quién diablos es!?

La grabación mostró la cara de la chica.

-¡Ooh! ¡Es Akagami Rion!-

-¡La ídolo número uno de la escuela, y estrella del equipo de gimnasia!-

-¡Eiken, hazme una copia de eso!-

-¿Qué están viendo?-

De repente alguien le arrebató la videocámara a Akira, y este se giró para gritar al desgraciado que se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa... pero se congeló de miedo.

Era Asuka.

Era bonita, tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros de color marrón, ojos del mismo color y piel clara.

-Veamos-La chica miró la videocámara y se sonrojó furiosamente.

Los chicos empezaron a retirarse

-Nos vemos, Akira-

-H-hey-

-¡Akira-kun, eres un pervertido!- Asuka cerró la videocámara y la lanzó lejos. -Esto es indecente-

-¡No, mi bebé!- Eiken se levantó y fue tras ella.

Akira suspiró y se reclinó en su asiento -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado -¿Necesito un motivo para venir a hablar contigo?-

-No, no necesitas tener un motivo-

-¡Hey, Akira!-

-Hm- El pelinegro alzó la mirada y se encontro con un chico alto, apuesto, moreno, de tez clara y ojos verdes. -Hola, Kouhei- Se arrimó a Asuka para dar espacio al recien llegado. -¿Por qué viniste?-

-Jajaja- El pelimarrón se sobó la nuca -Qué frío eres con tu mejor amigo- Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo que nadie más pudo oír. -Quería preguntarte algo que me está intrigando. Dime. Naruto y Rion ya tubieron sexo. Parecen dos tortolitos-

Akira se libró del brazo de su amigo y le miró como si fuera idiota -¿Cómo diablos lo voy a saber yo?-

Asuka parpadeó -¿De qué hablan chicos?-

-Ah, es sólo algo estúpido-

-¡Hey, no es algo estúpido!-

-¡Sí que lo es!-

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Oigan! Están haciendo mucho ruido-

-¿Eh?- Akira miró por encima del reposacabezas del asiento delantero y vio a otro de sus compañeros de clase tecleando en un portátil, muy concentrado -Lo siento, Mariya-

Mariya era de baja estatura, tenía el cabello negro bien peinado, ojos grises/verdes y grandes gafas cuadradas.

-Es increíble, estás programando, ¿cierto? Como se esperaba del mejor estudiante por tres años seguidos-

Mariya se arregló los lentes y miró de reojo a Akira -Son nueve años seguidos... Aunque sólo es algo trivial, por favor dilo correctamente. Cuando no lo haces, es molesto-

-V-vale- Akira sonrió nervioso y se sentó en su asiento.

* * *

-Aaah, se ven muy tiernos juntos- Dijo una mujer de cuerpo delgado mientras miraba a Naruto y Rion.

-Kuruse-sensei, no deberíamos separarlos- Le preguntó un hombre con un cigarrillo apagado colgando de sus labios.

-Venga, Kokonoe-sensei, no seas aguafiestas, no están haciendo nada malo-

-Si tú lo dices...-

Kuruse estiró los brazos y bostezó -No veo la hora de llegar a casa para descansar-

Kokonoe asintó a las palabras de su colega -Cuidar de 195 estudiantes de tercer año es una actividad muy fatigosa- Cerró de golpe el periódico que estaba leyendo -Sobretodo los de tu clase- Una vena se hinchó en su frente -Sengoku Akira, por su culpa pasé muchos momentos dificiles. ¡Incluso hizo que el vuelo se atrasara!-

La mujer se rascó una mejilla, nerviosa -Oh, vamos. No es para tanto-

-Y luego...Yarai Kouichi- Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por la sien de Kokonoe mientras miraba a un joven alto de cabello rubio -Ese chico hizo unas escenas en Guam masacrando a enteras bandas de delincuentes-

-...-

* * *

 **(Con Naruto y Rion)**

-Hey, Rion-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

Ella no respondió

-¿Hm?- El rubio la miró y vió que se habia dormido en sus brazos. Respiraba con placidez, exhalando una paz sobrenatural. Naruto la abrazó con ternura y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Siempre que estaba con ella sentía que podía relajarse, que había llegado al lugar en el que quería asentarse para siempre. Se sentía feliz.

Se acomodó mejor y cerró los ojos, relajándose. -(Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre, envuelto en la calidez de Rion)-

Y entonces sucedió algo que cambiaría la vida de todos.

El avión comenzó a temblar tan violentamente que parecía como si fuera a desintegrarse una y otra vez. La gente se caía. Hubo muchos gritos.

-¡Mierda!-

-¡Naruto, tengo miedo!-

Naruto abrazó más fuerte a Rion y le besó la cabeza para calmarla -Tranquila, no nos va a pasar nada-

Poco a poco, el avión dejó de temblar.

-Uuh...mi cabeza-

-Duele..-

-¿Por qué está...temblando el avión?-

-!Por favor, por favor, cálmense!-

-¿Te lastimaste?-

-M-mi pierna..-

-E-eso me a-asusto-

-¿Golpeamos una masa de aire?-

Naruto dejó de escuchar a sus compañeros y se centró en Rion. Ella estaba temblando, muerta de miedo. Empezó a sobarle la espalda con movimientos lentos y pausados para tranquilizarla -Tranquila...tranquila. Ya pasó todo.-

De pronto, las luces del avión se apagaron.

-(¿Un apagón?)-

-¡Hey, miren afuera!-

Naruto dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla, y se sorprendió por lo que vio, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. -(¿Qué? ¿No es mediodía?)-

En ese preciso instante el avión empezó a sacudirse de nuevo y a descender con brusquedad.

-¡Noooo!-

-¡Kyaaa!-

-¡Nos vamos a estrellar! ¡Vamos a estrellar!-

-¡Ayúdenme!-

-¡Naruto, por favor, no me sueltes!-

-¡No te solta..-

Algo golpeó la cabeza de Naruto y lo envolvió la oscuridad. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue la cara llorosa de Rion.

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí les traigo algo nuevo, si es de su agrado lo continuare.**

 **Pd: Estoy un poco emocionado, ¿el motivo?, fácil, este es el primer fanfic Crossover de NarutoxCage of eden**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Cage of eden**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **(Naruto)**

-¡Squit, squit!-

El verso de un animal penetró entre la niebla y perturbó su sensación de vacío.

-¡Squit, squit!-

-U..uh- Sus labios formaron una protesta, y abrió los ojos, aturdido. El sol iluminó su cara. Sintió algo dentro de la boca y al apretar los dientes notó un puñado de barro que escupió casi sin fuerzas. No recordaba nada y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por comprender qué había pasado. A duras penas se incorporó pero enseguida cayó sentado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en un pequeño claro rodeado por enormes árboles de diferentes especies, arbustos, flores y lianas -¿Una selva?-

Un sudor frio recorrió el cuello de Naruto -(¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Estaba en el avión hace un momento con...)- El corazón le dio un brinco, y agrandó los ojos al recordarse de su amiga -Oh..mierda..¡Rion!- Trató de levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo y quedó tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Mierda!- Cerró el puño y golpeó el suelo, luego de unos segundos se llevó una mano al pecho, cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. -(Cálmate Naruto, ella estará sana y salva.. Rion-chan es una chica fuerte)-

Se quedó quieto durante unos minutos antes de sentarse. Hizo un repazó táctil por su cuerpo y comprobó que no tenía ninguna herida, salvo aranázos en la frente y en las manos. Estaba algo mareado pero logró ponerse de pie. Se mantuvo inmóvil unos instantes hasta que logró recobrar el equilibrio.

-(Tengo que buscar a los demás. No puedo ser el único que cayó del avión)- Miró a su alrededor y empezó a moverse, pero justo cuando iba a salir del claro, uno de sus pies chocó contra algo que estaba en el suelo, y cuando miró hacia abajo, acercándose, se dio cuenta de que estaba inclinado sobre una larga barra de hierro con una punta filosa en el extremo. Vio que estaba ensangrentada.

-(Se habrá caído del avión)- Agarró la barra de hierro y practicó unos golpes -(Mejor me la llevo conmigo...por si acaso)- Asintió para si mismo y se internó en la enmarañada selva.

* * *

Naruto estuvo caminando por tres horas sin parar, pero no encontró a nadie

-(Parece ser que este lugar está completamente deshabitado)- Pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo de refrescante agua cristalina. Allí se lavó la cara y las manos y bebió unos tragos de agua. Soltó un suspiro y se irguió

(Maldición, no sé qué hacer. Estoy empezando a pensar seriamente que soy el único que cayó en este lugar)-

Se sentó en una roca y, mirando el fluir del agua, dejó que su mente se perdiera en la corriente del río. Permaneció allí más de media hora.

Su estómago retumbó de hambre. Aquella mañana apenas había desayunado y no había comido nada en todo el día. Hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano al abdomen. -(Ahora mismo mataría por un plato de ramen-dattebayo)- Soltó un suspiro -(Es hora de volver a buscar a Rion-chan y los demás)-

Se levantó de la roca plana en la que estaba sentado y empezó a alejarse del río.

En eso, escuchó un ruido, ruido de pisadas.

-¿Hm?- Se giró, y agrandó los ojos. -(¡Hostia puta!)-

Frente a él, en la otra orilla del río había un extraño animal.

Se parecía a un reptil y tenía casi el tamaño de un oso grizzly, un cuello poderoso, piernas fuertes, un cuerpo en forma de barril, un pico y dos cortos colmillos.

Naruto conocía muy bien a ese animal. Lo había visto en varias enciclopedias... enciclopedias de animales prehistóricos.

-(U-un Placerias, ¡un puto Placerias, en carne y hueso!)- Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de emoción -(¿C-cómo es eso posible? ¡Los Placerias se extinguieron hace 221 millones de años!)-

El animal levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando por unos largos segundos, luego empezó a olfatear, como a la espera de cualquier aviso de peligro. Era un animal fuerte y robusto, pero se mostraba nervioso, inquieto a cada paso que daba. Se plantó de nuevo, y volvió a otear el ambiente, ignorando a Naruto, y comenzó a hacer unas especies de balidos, suaves e intermitentes.

-(¿Estará llamando a alguien?)-

Apareció otro ejemplar de Placerias, acompañado de dos más pequeños. Bebieron agua. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron los pequeños, bajo la mirada atenta de los más grandes.

-¡Asuka!-

Los Placerias se alertaron por la voz y se ocultaron entre los árboles.

-Esa voz...-

-¡Asuka!-

-¡Es la voz de Akira!-Levantó el puño en señal de victoria y hechó a correr en dirección al lugar del que procedía la voz, esquivando árboles, agachando la cabeza para eludir las ramas más baja, hundiendo los pies en el suelo mullido, saltando sobre troncos caídos y raíces.

-(¡Ya casi estoy!)-

Los árboles y las lianas se terminaron y se abrió un claro a plena luz del sol.

Frenó su carrera, y vio a Akira que aun no se habia percatado de su presencia, estaba parado en el medio del claro dándole la espalda, estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero se calló de golpe.

El ojiazul no entendía cómo era posible que no lo habiese notado antes.

Enfrente de Akira estaba un imponente animal. Se parecía a un Avestruz, pero era más grande y robusto, al igual que su cabeza y su cuello, su pico era enorme, medía unos 20 cm, era curvo, muy duro, fuerte y afilado, y estaba equipado con dos enormes patas con garras.

Por segunda vez, Naruto se quedó sin palabras. -(¿Un ave del terror?...No...es un Diatryma)- Cerró los puños y comenzó a acercarse con pasos lentos al pelinegro, sin despegar sus ojos del animal -(Tengo que alejar a Akira del Diatryma antes que sea demasiado tarde, un solo picotazo de ese animal es suficiente para matar a un ser humano)-

Naruto estaba a unos pasos de Akira, pero este hizo algo que lo puso todo patas arriba, sacó su celular para tomar fotos

-(¡Akira, idiota!)- Naruto reaccionó con la velocidad de un rayo, agarró a su amigo del brazo y lo jaló hacia atrás.

El pelinegro solo pudo parpadear, deconcertado, mientras miraba su celular que estaba hecho pedazos, gracias a las garras del Diatryma

Akira iba a decir algo, pero Naruto le tapó la boca con la mano. Permanecieron inmóviles en el suelo, prestando atención a los movimientos del animal.

El Diatryma se quedó mirando a los dos jovenes unos segundos antes de alejarse hacia un árbol, en donde a sus pies había un gran nido.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio y retiró la mano de la boca de Akira.

-¡Naruto, estoy feliz de verte!-

El ojiazul se llevó el dedo a los labios indicándole que bajara la voz. -No grites, Akira-

-N-namikaze, Seng-goku-

-¿Eh?- Los dos miraron a un lado y vieron a Mariya tirado en el suelo, sosteniéndose la pierna izquierda.

-A-ayúdenme, me dio en le pierna-

Akira se levantó y se acercó a Mariya -Tú...también estás a salvo- Le pasó un brazo por debajo del hombro y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

El cuatro ojos recogió su portátil y observó a sus dos compañeros -No soy el único... h-hay alguien más-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Kyaaa!-

Los tres se giraron hacia el nido, y vieron al Diatryma sacudiendo con su pico a una mujer como una muñeca de trapo

Naruto y Akira la reconocieron inmediatamente

-Naruto, esa mujer es la azafata que nos dejo entrar al avión-

-Sí..- El rubio apretó el agarre en la barra de hierro.

-Deberíamos..escap..- Mariya se calló a media frase cuando vio a Naruto correr hacia el animal -¡Namikaze! ¿¡Qué estás hacien...- De repente cayó al suelo sobre su hombro derecho, Akira lo había soltado para ir tras Naruto -¿¡Van en serio!? ¡Solo dejen a esa mujer y larguémonos de aquí!-

Naruto ignoró los gritos de Mariya y llamó la atención del animal -¡Hey, estupida ave en sobrepeso, estoy aquí!-

El Diatryma soltó la falda de la mujer y se giró hacia Naruto, luego dio un alarido que hizo temblar el césped y los arbustos cercanos. El ojiazul echó una mirada rápida hacia donde estaba la chica, que todavía se staba recuperando tras la sacudida e impacto contra el suelo.

El animal se quedó mirando a Naruto, y cargó contra él con la cabeza erguida y una pata extendida. Al principio, Naruto no se movió. A cualquiera le habría dado la impresión de que el rubio se había quedado paralizado por el miedo, pero Naruto siempre actuaba anticipando los tres próximos movimientos. Naruto lo esquivó en el último momento, evitando por muy poco la embestida del Diatryma y sus mortales garras. Mientras se agachaba, extendió la afilada barra de hierro y atravesó una de las patas del animal. El Diatryma chillo de dolor cuando la barra rasgó el tendón de su pata derecha. Antes de que el animal pudiera darse la vuelta, el Namikaze le saltó encima y hundió la barra en el cuello tres veces con un rápido movimiento, hiriendo mortalmente al animal

El diatryma se derrumbó sobre el césped y comenzó a desangrarse.

Naruto se bajó del ave y se encaminó hacía la joven -¿Puedes levantarte?- Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella no hizo nada

Naruto se preocupó, y se acuclilló delante de ella -¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?- La chica no respondió, estaba muy asustada y era incapaz de hablar. Naruto le agarró la cara con las dos manos, y sintió que temblaba -Ya pasó, señorita, estás a salvo- Cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él, llorando, el Namikaze abrió los brazos instintivamente y ella se refugió en ellos. Naruto le acarició el cabello mientras miraba a sus dos amigos.

Akira se paró delante del rubio y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro -¡Naruto, estuviste increíble, como era de esperarse del campeón nacional de Wing chun **(arte marcial chino)**!-

El rubio suspiró -Sólo he tenido una suerte de mil demonios-

Mariya se acercó a ellos cojeando un poco -Y ahora... ¿qué hacemos?-

...

...

* * *

-Ahh...- Akira soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se lavava la cara en el mismo riachuelo donde Naruto había visto los Placerias. Terminó de refrescarse la cara y observó a los demás.

Mariya estaba sentado en una roca, tecleando en su portátil. Naruto estaba apoyado en un tronco caído con un brazo pegado al pecho, la azafata estaba al lado del Namikaze, seguía llorando y se negaba a soltar la mano del rubio

-Chicos, ¿qué era esa ave?, no parecía para nada un avestruz, es la primera vez que he visto uno como ese..-

El ojiazul miró a Akira -Es normal que nunca hayas visto ese animal. El nombre de esa ave es Diatryma. Existió hace 56 millones de años atrás. Se supone que está extinto pero...-

Akira esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa -¿E-extinto? ¿56 millones de años atrás? ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?, acaso no lo vimos justo ahora-

-Namikaze no está bromeando, lo que ha dicho es verdad-

Akira dejó de mirar a Naruto y se centró en Mariya -¡Hey, no juegues en tu laptop en un momento así! ¡No te puedes conectar a internet desde aquí!-

-Si sólo uso un software que está dentro del computador, entonces no hay problema- Mariya dejó de teclear y giró el portátil hacia ellos -Mira, Sengoku-

El pelinegro agrandó los ojos cuando vió la imagen del Diatryma en la pantalla del laptop -¡Es el ave de antes!-

Mariya frunció el ceño -Sí, y esta es una enciclopedia gráfica de "animales extintos"-

-I-imposible..-

Naruto se sobó la frente con la mano libre -El Diatryma no es el único animal extinto rondando por aquí, antes de encontrarles vi un par de Placerias en este riachuelo-

Akira parpadeó dos veces, confundido -¿Plasorias?-

-Placerias- Naruto le corrigió -Es un género extinto de terápsidos dicinodontes herbívoros que vivieron durante el periodo Triásico, extinto hace 221 millones de años atrás.-

-Namikaze, estoy sorprendido, sabes mucho sobre los animales prehistóricos-

Naruto se rascó la nuca apenado -Mi padre es un paleontólogo, es normal que sepa varias cosas sobre los seres vivos que vivieron en el pasado-

El cuatro ojos asintió, y empezó otra vez a teclear -Por los alrededores, podemos decir que esta es una isla, pero miren esto- En la pantalla del portátil apareció el mapa del pacífico occidental. Mariya pasó un dedo por el monitor -Esta es la ruta de vuelo de nuestro avión. Aquí es donde fue hecho el último anuncio, y treinta minutos después de eso, el avión comenzó a caer...por esta área- Su dedo se detuvo en un punto

Akira se acercó a Mariya para ver mejor -¡Ahí no hay nada!-

-Así es, no hay nada ahí- Mariya comenzó a palidecer -Incluso si tratas de encontrar esta isla en un mapa... ¡No existe! ¡Estamos en una isla que no debería existir!-

-E-esto no puede ser verdad-

-A mí también me gustaría que no fuera verdad, pero no importa cuanto busque, no hay señal alguna de esta isla-

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-

-¡Cuidado, Sengoku! ¡Vas a romper mi laptop!-

Naruto cerró los ojos -Chicos, esto fue... ¿realmente sólo un estrello de avión?-

-...-

-...-

-E-esto es cruel.. es demasiado- La chica hundió la cara en las manos y rompió a llorar. Lloraba de un modo ruidoso, sollozaba -¡Hoy era mi primer vuelo! ¡Y-yo..fallé el examen de empleo 16 veces! Y finalmente... por qué..¿por qué me pasa esto?-

Naruto empezó a acariciarle la cabeza para tranquilizarla -Ya verás, señorita. Todo irá bien-

-M-me lla-amó Kanako, K-kanako Oomori-

Akira suspiró, y miró al cielo. Estaba oscureciendo, y las sombras del atardecer se alargaban. -Será mejor que descansemos por hoy. Cuando haya más luz, buscaremos más gente-

* * *

-¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?-

-¡Asuka! ¡Rion!-

Akira miró a su espalda y gruñó a Mariya y a Kanako -Hey, ustedes dos, ayúdennos, tienen energía suficiente. ¡Griten un poco más!-

Mariya murmuró algo y sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo con el que se secó el sudor de su frente -Soy un cientifico, hagan ese esfuerzo físico sin sentido ustedes dos-

Una vena se infló en la frente del pelinegro -¿¡Qué dijiste!? ¡Bastardo flojo!-

Kanako aceleró sus pasos, y agarró la mano de Naruto -Tomemos un descanso..por favor, hemos estado caminando cuatro horas seguidas, y anoche no pudimos dormir mucho-

El rubio suspiró y miró a Akira -Para mi esta bien, ¿y tú qué dices, Akira?-

-Uff, no hay opción, supongo-

-Ya era hora- Mariya se tiró de espalda sobre el suelo -Mis pies están en deuda con ustedes, chicos-

Akira soltó un resoplido. Luego sacó una pequeña roca afilada del bolsillo de su chaqueta y trazó una cruz grande, y una punta de flecha sobre la corteza de un árbol.

Mientras caminaban por la selva, él y Naruto tuvieron el cuidado de ir quebrando ramas de los árboles que iban pasando, además de tallar su corteza, unas señales para guiar a las personas hacia ellos.

Naruto y Kanako se sentaron sobre una enorme raíz que sobresalía del suelo en un punto y se arqueaba como un gato que espera la caricia humana.

-Naruto-kun- La chica se metió un mechón detrás de la oreja -¿De qué parte de japón eres?-

-De Kyūshū-

Kanako se arrimó un poco más a él -¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Quince, ¿y tú?-

-Apenas he cumplido los veinte años-

-Sengoku, Namikaze- Mariya se incorporó, limpiándose los restos de hierba de los pantalones. -Denme un minuto de vuestro tiempo-

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia su amigo -¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres orinar? ¿Tienes miedo de ir solo?-

-Sólo apúrate..-

Naruto quiso seguir a sus dos compañeros de escuela, pero Kanako se lo impidió sujetándole una mano.

-No me dejes sola por favor-

-...-

* * *

-Hey Mariya, ¿hacia dónde vamos? Es peligroso aquí, y dejamos a Naruto y Oomori-san solos-

El cuatro ojos detuvo su andar y se apoyó en un árbol -No quiero escuchar nada sobre esa mujer, sólo se pone a llorar si le gritas, es molesta. Namikaze, no sé cómo puede soportarla-

Akira puso semblante serio.

Mariya se acomodo los lentes y miró a su alrededor -¿No crees que es extraño, Sengoku? En cuatro horas, no hemos encontrado a nadie relacionado con ese negligente accidente-

Akira se puso las manos en los bolsillo de los pantalones, y pateó una pequeña roca -Cuatro horas... pero si buscamos más-

-Hey, Sengoku...quizás ya todos murieron-

-¿Qué?-

-He visto incidentes de estrellos en las noticias. Estrellos de aviones son raros, pero... la taza de mortalidad es cercana al 100%- Cerró los ojos -Es mejor estar preparados-

Por la mente de Akira, pasaron los rostros de sus amigos como una película ultrarrápida.

-El solo hecho de que estamos vivos... es un milagro-

-N-no digas cosas como esa-

-Sengoku-

-¡No quiero escuchar más! Regresemos, tenemos que seguir explorando-

* * *

-¿Ya terminaron de hablar?-

Akira asintió a la pregunta de Naruto -Ahora que hemos descansado diez minutos, podemos continuar-

-Vale-

Los cuatro reanudaron su marcha, pero después de dar unos cuantos pasos, Naruto se detuvo.

¿Qué pasa..narut..-

El rubio interrumpió a Kanako alzando una mano. -Me pareció haber escuchado una voz-

-¿Namikaze, estás seguro?-

-Sí-

De pronto escucharon pisadas acercándose, miraron hacia el frente y vieron un ave muy familiar acercándose a ellos.

-¡Otro Diatryma!-

-Que alguien me diga que estoy soñando-

-(¡Mierda!)- Naruto agarró la barra de hierro y se paró delante de Oomori y Mariya de forma protectora.

Akira recogió un puñado de rocas y empezó a lanzarlas contra el animal.-¡Lárgate de aquí y déjanos en paz!- Miró hacia atrás -¡Mariya, Oomori-san! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? Escapen...- Se interrumpió al instante, palideciendo y sintiendo cómo una capa de sudor frío se deslizaba por su espalda

Detrás de ellos estaba un animal de aspecto muy imponente, tenía el tamaño de un león, pero era más muscoloso, y dos enormes caninos curvos.

Mariya dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que sus pantorrillas chocaron con las piernas de Akira -T-tienes que estar bromeando-

-¡Hyaaa!- Kanako corrió hacia Naruto y se prendió de su brazo.

Akira miró al rubio -N-naruto, ¿qué demonios es esa cosa? ¿Tigre? ¿León?-

El ojiazul rechinó los dientes -Un dientes de sable, más precisamente un Smilodon Fatalis-

Los dos animales empezaron a girar alrededor de Naruto y los demás, luego se rugieron el uno al otro y se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡Agáchense!- Naruto agarró inmediatamente a Kanako de la cintura y se tiró al suelo, Akira hizo lo mismo con Mariya.

El Smilodon y el Diatryma chocaron violentamente y comenzaron a pelear a muerte.

-¿¡Chicos, están bien¡?-

-¡Sí!- Akira se arrodilló, justo a tiempo para ver al Smilodon clavar sus largos dientes en el cuello del ave, matándolo instantáneamente.

-E-ese Diatryma fue...-

El Smilodon emitió un gruñido y empezó a encaminarse hacia ellos, arrastrando su presa.

Naruto abrazó más fuerte a Kanako y miró a sus dos amigos -No se muevan, no muevan ni un puto músculo-

El animal se detuvo delante de ellos por unos segundos, observándolos con profunda atención antes de seguir su camino. Tan pronto como desapareció de sus vista, Akira y Mariya exhalaron un profundo suspiro de alivio.

-¿P-por qué se fue?-

Mariya abrazó su laptop -Encontró algo que vale más la pena para comer que nosotros-

-(Hemos tenido otra vez mucha suerte, si ese Diatryma no hubiera estado aquí, ahora mismo estaríamos muertos)- Naruto soltó a Kanako y se irguió, pero en eso noto que una parte de sus pantalones estaba mojado. Miró a Kanako, se había orinado encima de miedo y estaba temblando.

-(Está en estado de shock)- Naruto se arrodilló delante de ella, y la levantó al estilo nupcial, sin importarle para nada la orina de la chica que le estaba ensuciando la ropa. -Creo que es suficiente por hoy, busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche-

* * *

Ya era de noche y las estrellas parecían un retablo de candelas diminutas, todas titilando a ritmos diferentes. Akira estaba sentado frente a una pequeña fogata, y Mariya estaba a su lado.

Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre un gran manto formado de hojas, escribiendo en una libreta, estaba casi desnudo con solo su camisa y su bóxers. Kanako estaba durmiendo al costado de Naruto, con la chaqueta del rubio tapándole las piernas.

-Naruto, ¿de dónde sacaste esa libreta? ¿Y qué estás escribiendo?-

El rubio miró a Akira -Esta libreta siempre la traigo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y afortunadamente no la perdí- Cerró el cuaderno y estiró los brazos -Y, en respuesta a tu anterior pregunta, estoy escribiendo los datos de los animales que hemos visto hasta ahora-

-...-

-Uzumaki, Sengoku, ustedes dos se conocen desde niños, ¿verdad?-

-Sí- Los dos asintieron a la pregunta de Mariya.

-Hemos hecho varias payasadas juntos desde que teníamos nueve años- Akira sonrió -Naruto, ¿te acuerdas aquel día que fuímos a bañarnos al lago y Ryouichi hizo sus necesidades dentro y luego se las tiró a Kouhei en la cara cuando salía del agua?... Qué guarro-

Naruto soltó un bufido mientras miraba sus pantalones y la falda de Kanako secándose cerca de la fogata -Sí, lo que nos reímos ese día. Qué cara se le puso a Kouhei, bueno, la cara que tenía-

-Echa una mierda-

-Nunca mejor dicho-

-Je-

Naruto suspiró -Pero ..hablando en serio, a mí la verdad es que no me hizo tanta gracia. Kouhei pensó que había sido yo el que le había tirado el "pastel" y empezó a perseguirme por todo el lago tirándome piedras. Al final no pudo pillarme, pero se llevó mi bicicleta el muy cabrón-

-Vaya elemento, ese Ryouichi de niño era un guarro, siempre estaba tirándose pedos en clase-

...

...

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el crepitar de la fogata, y el canto de los grillos y algún que otro pajarillo nocturno que pernoctaba en la selva

-Chicos, será mejor que durmamos, estoy agotado-

-Tienes razón, Mariya-

...

* * *

La cálida luz del sol despertó a Naruto cuando le dio de lleno en la cara, se sentó y se talló los ojos.

-Buenos días, Naruto-

-Buenos días, Akira- El rubio miró a su costado y no encontró a la chica -¿Dónde está Kanakoi?-

-No lo sé, cuando desperté ya no estaba- Akira se alzó -Justo ahora iba a ir a buscarla-

Naruto negó con la cabeza y se levantó -No, iré yo, tú quédate aquí con Mariya- Se puso sus pantalones recién lavados y agarró su barra de hierro.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado-

-Lo tendré-ttebayo-

Naruto corrió por un minuto hasta que llegó a un río, rodeó una enorme roca y vio algo que lo hizo sonrojar. Kanako se estaba bañando en el río, desnuda, dándole la espalda.

Naruto se quedó un rato en silencio, recorriendo con la mirada aquel hermoso cuerpo desnudo; admirando las perfectas curvas de Kanako y su pálido trasero respingón en forma de corazón.

La visión de su desnudez lo dejó atenazado. Jamás había contemplado un trasero más apetecibles. De repente Kanako se inclinó para lavarse la cara, dando a Naruto una buena visión de su vagina

Naruto dio unos pasos atrás, sorprendido, y sus pies se hundíeron en la tierra blanda y mojada, lo que causó ruido, haciendo notar su presencia.

Kanako se giró alertada y le dio a Naruto un plano completo de sus enormes y firmes pechos.

-¡Kyaaa!-

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamó el rubio mientras se escondía detrás de la roca.

-N-no, la culpa fue mía por no avisarles que me iba a bañar-

-...-

-..-

-Naruto-kun-

-¿S-si?-

-Gracias por haberme salvado la vida y ayudado-

-...-

-De nada-

-...-

-¿Kanako?-

-...-

Preocupado por el repentino silencio, Naruto dejó de esconderse y vio a la chica sosteniendo una botella de plástico.

-Naruto-kun, esto vino del río arriba-

* * *

-Yo siempre pensé que había algo extraño- Dijo Akira mientras subía una especie de colina con los demás -Dijiste que lo del accidente fue un milagro, deberíamos haber tenido graves heridas.. pero no teníamos ni un rasguño-

Kanako se secó el sudor de su frente -Bueno, el piloto de estas vez, era un veterano experimentado, de esa forma, no había posibilidad de estrellarnos-

Naruto alzó la mirada y vio un avión intacto en la cima de un risco

-¡Nuestro avión! ¡El aterrizaje de emergencia fue todo un éxito!-

Los ojos del rubio brillaron de alegría -(Rion-chan, espérame, estoy llegando)-

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo**

 **Gracias por los comentarios ;)**

* * *

 **Las notas de Naruto sobre los animales encontrados hasta ahora**

* * *

 **1) Placeria** **s hesternus**

 **Rango temporal:** Período Triásico

 **Reino:** Animalia

 **Filo:** Chordata

 **Clase:** Synapsida

 **Orden:** Tehrapsida

 **Suborden:** Anomodontia

 **Infraorden:** Dicynodontia

 **Familia:** Kannemeyeriidae

 **Género:** Placerias

 **Especie:** Placerias hesternus

El Placerias fue el último dicinodonte, y el mayor de ellos. Tenía un pico para cortar plantas y dos colmillos para defenderse de depredadores como el Postosuchus, también para desenterrar tubérculos y para las peleas. Tenía las patas ligeramente arqueadas, como los reptiles, a pesar de que estaba más emparentado con los mamífero. Podía moverse hasta a 20 km/h. Tenía una cabeza gruesa y un cuello y cola cortas.

* * *

 **2) Diatryma** **gigantea**

 **Rango temporal:** Época Eoceno

 **Reino:** Animalia

 **Filo:** Chordata

 **Clase:** Aves

 **Orden:** Gruiformes

 **Familia:** Gastornithiformes

 **Subfamilia:** Machairodontinae

 **Género:** Diatryma

 **Especie:** Diatryma gigantea

Diatryma significa a través de un agujero, vivía en Nueva Jersey, en el Eoceno(Periodo Terciario) hace 60 millones de años y medía 2 metros de alto y 4 de largo.

El Diatryma no era un volador, pues sus alas estaban atrofiadas, pero era un gran corredor capaz de correr a 300 kilómetros por hora y cazar a los pequeños mamíferos. El pico del Diatryma era curvado,de gran tamaño (20 cm) y muy duro, con esa arma le resultaba muy fácil romper los huesos de sus víctimas.

* * *

 **3) Smilodon** **fatalis**

 **Rango temporal:** Época Pleistoceno

 **Reino:** Animalia

 **Filo:** Chordata

 **Clase:** Mammalia

 **Orden:** Carnivora

 **Familia:** Felidae

 **Subfamilia:** Machairodontinae

 **Género:** Smilodon

 **Especie:** Smilodon fatalis

De aspecto muy imponente, el mordisco del Smilodon era relativamente débil y sólo tenía, aproximadamente, un tercio de la potencia del de un león (su potencia de mordida era de solo 80 kg). Cazaba en solitario, poseía unas patas delanteras muy fuertes, que usaba para tumbar a la presa e inmovilizar a sus víctimas con una fuerte flexión de la cabeza permitida por una potente musculatura cervical, clavando sus temibles caninos en la garganta. La sangre dejaba de llegar al cerebro y la muerte se producía de manera inmediata. No necesitaba, por tanto, una mandíbula tan potente como los felinos actuales. Podía abrir su mandíbula hasta 120º y sus enormes colmillos alcanzaban los 17 cm de largo. Significado de su nombre: Dientes de cuchilla. Longitud: 2,5 metros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracia por los comentarios**

 **Yulian Guerrero: Sí, habrá lemon, pero mucho más adelante (no tanto como Unmei pero)**

* * *

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Cage of eden**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

-¡Nuestro avión! ¡El aterrizaje de emergencia fue todo un éxito!-

-(Rion-chan, espérame, estoy llegando)- Los ojos del rubio brillaron de alegría y trepó lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó a la cima del risco, lo primero que notó fue el olor a sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la cantidad de sangre en el suelo.

-¿Pero...qué?- Se levantó del suelo tembloroso y miró alrededor, había varias regueras de sangre, y huellas que terminaban lejos del avión, en el otro extremo del risco, en un mar de árboles -(Rion)- Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente. Había tenido miedo muchas veces en su vida. Pero aquel terror era diferente. La sola idea de no poder ver nunca más la sonrisa de Rion se le hacía insoportable.

-Naruto-kun..esp...¡Oh, por dios!- Kanako se tapó la boca horrorizada, se dejó caer al suelo, e hizo lo posible por contener las náuseas.

-P-pero...¿qué ha pasado aquí?- Balbuceó Akira mientras se tapaba la nariz con una mano para no respirar el olor -¡Heeeey, hay, alguien aquí!¡Asuka! ¡Chicos!-

Nadie respondió

-Han sido atacados, Sengoku- Mariya se acercó a la enorme fogata que estaba en el medio del risco, y vio una zapatilla negra sobresaliendo sobre un charco oscuro. -¿Habrá sido un Smilodon?, miren esas huellas-

-Hm- Naruto se acercó a Mariya, y se agachó para examinar las huellas que había señalado el cuatro ojos -No, no creo que haya sido un Smilodon, las huellas son muy grandes-

-U-un animal más grande que el Smilodon- Akira empezó a mirar a su alrededor, nervioso e inquieto

-Namikaze- Mariya se acomodó los lentes deslizando un dedo por el puente de su nariz y empujando hacia arriba el marco de metal -¿Quién crees que haya sido?-

El rubio se irguió y se sobó la cabeza -Por el momento, por la forma de la huella me vienen a la mente tres animales- Soltó un suspiro nervioso. -El primero es el Amphicyon-

Kanako se alzó y se encaminó hacia los tres jovenes -¿Qué animal es el Amphicyon, Naruto-kun?- Hablar la tranquilizó. Respiró profundamente, volvió a acometerla el hedor y, pese a todos sus esfuerzos por contenerse, le vino una arcada y vomitó.

Akira y Mariya se apartaron.

-¡Oh, Mierda!- Naruto se acercó a ella -¿Estás bien, Kanako?- Ella asintió mientras el ojiazul le sobaba la espalda -Ten- Le dio agua de la botella que habían encontrado en el río y Kanako se limpió la boca. Luego se obligó a enfrentarse de nuevo al macabro espectáculo del risco. El olor seguía siendo muy fuerte y había infinidad de moscas. Se veía sangre coagulada por doquier, como si estuviera en un matadero o en un altar de sacrificios

-Mejor vayamos al avión. Si todavía hay alguien aquí, lo más probable es que estén adentro-

-Tienes razón, Mariya- Akira dirigió su mirada hacia el avión -Las puertas están abiertas..pero, están demasiado altas- Miró a Kanako -¿Hay alguna forma de entrar?-

-Sólo una- La chica señaló una rampa vinculada a una puerta -El tobogán de escape-

-Movámonos-

Los cuatro comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el tobogán

-Namikaze, aún no respondiste mi pregunta-

-La mía tampoco, Naruto-kun-

-Es verdad. Lo siento- Se rascó la nuca -Bueno. El Amphicyon era un animal con una mezcla de rasgos, el dorso y cola de un felino, cuello grueso y anchas patas con garras como los osos, y el cráneo de perro con numerosos dientes silmilares a los de los lobos. Era bastante grande, y los machos pesaban 200 kg, por lo cual era un cazador muy activo-

-Es muy probable que haya sido ese animal- Mariya frunció el ceño mientras evitaba pisar los manchas de sangre -¿Y los otros dos?-

Naruto hizo una mueca de preocupación -Espero estar equivocado, pero también puede haber sido el Arctodus simus, el oso más grande de todos los tiempos, o el Andrewsarchus, el mamifero carnivoro terrestre más grande de la historia-

Akira, Mariya y Kanako tragaron saliva nerviosos, y no dijeron nada.

Llegaron al tobogán, y vieron que la rampa estaba severamente dañada.

-¿Pero qué diablos?-

Naruto se acercó a la rampa y se acuclillo para ver mejor. Podía sentir a Akira detrás de él, mirando sobre su hombro. -(Esas abolladuras tienen la forma de huellas, probablemente el animal que ha estado cazando a los chicos habrá querido subir al avión)- Rechinó los dientes -(Para dejar un grueso tobogán de metal en ese estado...debe haber sido un animal muy grande y pesado...y el único que puede hacer eso es... ¡Mierda!)-

-¿Has descubierto algo, Naruto-kun?-

-No- El rubio negó con la cabeza y se irguió. Mintió, pero no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban -Subamos-

Subieron la rampa.

Naruto fue el primero en entrar al avión, seguido de Akira, Mariya y Kanako.

-Uff, por fin hemos llegado- Murmuró el cuatro ojos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Kanako se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor -Aquí no hay nadie-

La luz del día entraba en débiles rayos por las ventanillas e iluminaba el interior del avión. Filas de asientos vacíos. Una maraña de máscaras de oxígeno colgaba del techo. Había equipaje esparcido por el suelo de los pasillos. Había sangre, pero no cadáveres.

-Mierda- Akira apretó los puños y comenzó a correr hacia la siguiente cabina -¡Asuka, Kouhei, Eiken!-

Naruto, Mariya y Kanako lo siguieron.

La clase ejecutiva también estaba vacía. Había maletines y ordenadores portátiles tirados por el suelo.

-¡Aquí tampoco hay nadie!-

-¡Sigamos buscando!-

Akira y Mariya corrieron hacia la siguiente cabina.

Kanako iba a precipitarse tras ellos, pero Naruto la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-Espera, Kanako, ¿puedes decirme dónde lleva esa escalera que se ve allí?- Señaló una escalera que se encontraba en el pasillo que separaba la clase turista de la clase ejecutiva

-Lleva a la sala de descanso-

-Gracias, Kanako-chan- Naruto la soltó y corrió hacia las escaleras -¡Iré a ver si hay alguien ahí arriba!-

La chica se quedó quieta como una estatua y se sonrojó un poco, era la primera vez que Naruto la llamaba con el sufijo "chan"

* * *

Naruto subió las escalera y llegó a un pasillo oscuro, largo y estrecho, con puertas a ambos lados. Dejo la barra de hierro en el suelo, luego sacó el celular de su bolsillo y activó una pequeña linterna. El delgado rayo de luz alumbró un poco el pasillo

-(Menos mal que no se ha descargado)-

Comenzó a abrir las puertas, iluminando con el celular los interiores. Pero no encontró a nadie.

Se detuvó delante de la última puerta que le quedaba por abrir -(Esta es la última que queda)- La abrió de una patada, pero permaneció afuera, escudriñando el interior.

Vislumbró una figura sentada en una pequeña cama, envuelta en una frazada.

-Hey..-

La figura reaccionó a su voz como si hubiera sido una caricia,y se quitó la frazada...era Rion.

-Rion-chan-

-¡N-naruto-kun!- Rion se abalanzo sobre él, tumbándolo en el suelo -¡Estás vivo!- Lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar de felicidad y alivio. El ojiazul respondió al abrazo, y ella se aferró con más fuerza a él

Durante un minuto, quizá dos, Naruto la dejó llorar, sin hacer más que acariciarle los cabellos.

-N-no me dejes otra vez..-

-No lo haré nunca- Naruto le agarró la cara con ambas manos, y la miró con una expresión que le transmitía lo aliviado que se sentía por haberla encontrado -Es una promesa de por vida-

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rion se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar

-Rion-chan...¿sabes lo que pasó después de que perdí el conocimiento?-

-No mucho- Ella se irguió quedando a horcajadas sobre él, y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano -Cuando perdiste el conocimiento, te abrazé...luego hubo un fuerte resplandor...y d-de un momento a otro te desvaneciste de mis brazos. N-no recuerdo nada más, ni de como aterrizamos..en ese momento me había desmayado. Todos los demás también decían cosas similares-

Naruto se levantó, quedando sentado en el suelo -¿Qué pasó después?-

-El piloto dijo a todos que había logrado hacer contacto con la radio y que íbamos a ser capaces de regresar a Japón, así que decidimos quedarnos en el risco. La primera noche fue tranquila...pero la segunda-Comenzó a temblar mientras recordaba lo que había pasado durante la noche anterior. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda. -U-una pequeña manada de animales raros nos atacó.-

-¿Puedes describírmelos?-

-S-se parecían un poco a los perros... tenían el tamaño de furgonetas y cabezas enormes-

-(¡Andrewsarchus!)-

-Y-yo logré escapar de alguna forma, y después de eso descubrimos que la radio estaba destruida, el piloto nos había mentido, no había contactado con nadie... Todos comenzaron a sentir pánico, empezaron a herirse y a agredirse los unos a los otros... y el piloto fue asesinado por alguien..-

-¡Naruto!-

Oyeron el sonido de pisadas acercándose velozmente por el pasillo. Los dos se alzaron del suelo y vieron a Akira, Mariya y Kanako.

-Naruto, hemos encontrado el cadaver del piloto..en... ¡Rion!- Akira lanzó la videocámara que tenía en manos hacia Naruto, que la atrapó al vuelo, y corrió hacia su amiga de infancia. -¡Estás viva!-

-Akira, me alegra mucho verte sano y salvo-

-(Esta es la videocámara de Eiken)-El rubio dejó de ver la cámara y miró a Mariya -¿Dóndo la encontraron?-

-En la cabina de vuelo, al lado del cadaver del piloto. Te aconsejo que la mires-

-Lo haré- Se sentó en la cama mientras los demás empezaban a hacer preguntas a Rion. Activó la videocámara, y enseguida aparecieron varios archivos en la pantalla. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su nuca al ver los nombres de los archivos -(Baños de senos enormes)- Clicó dos veces en el único que no tenía nombre, el cual inició de forma automática un video.

Vio todo lo que Rion le había contado.

-(Es terríble)- Pensó mientras miraba al Andrewsarchus masticar a unos de sus compañeros de escuela como lo haría un perro con un delgado hueso. Sus manos querían temblar, pero él no lo permitió. Apagó la videocámara y la dejo en la cama.

-¿Lo viste?- Akira se sentó al lado de Naruto -Ese animal es terrificante. El Smilodon es un Chihuahua comparado a esa bestia-

-Sí-

-Hay algo que todavía no entiendo- Mariya miró a Rion -¿A dónde fueron todos? Aquí hay comida y agua suficiente para todos, y pueden defénderse de los monstruos. No debería haber un lugar más seguro que este-

Rion bajó la mirada al suelo -Lo siento, cuando murió el piloto me escondí... así que después de eso... ¡ah!- Alzó la mirada, en instantes recordó algo. -Ayer hubo un terremoto fuerte, ¿verdad?-

Kanako inclinó la cabeza -¿Un terremoto?-

-¿De qué estás hablando? No hubo nada como un terremoto-

-¿¡Qué!? Si hubo ¿Naruto-kun, tú me crees verdad?-

El rubio se sobó el cuello -Yo tampoco lo sentí-

Pasaron algunos instantes de silencio, roto por la voz de Naruto -¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?- Se levantó y miró a aus amigos -¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí escondidos?, o ¿vamos a ir a buscar a los demás?-

Akira se alzó de golpe -Obviamente vamos a ir a buscar a los demás, no voy a descansar hasta que encuentre a Asuka-

Naruto sonrió satisfecho por la decisión de su amigo -Yo pienso igual que tú, además quiero saber más sobre esta isla-

Mariya se quitó las lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. -Suena peligroso, pero yo también quiero descubrir el misterio que rodea este lugar-

-Bien- Naruto centró sus ojos en las dos chicas -¿Y ustedes dos?-

Rion se acercó a él, y le agarró la mano con suavidad, dejando que las puntas de los dedos le rozaran la palma -Ya te lo dije antes. No quiero separarme de ti nunca más, iré contigo donde sea-

El rubio no supo que decir. Lo estaba mirando a la cara, y sus ojos color marrón lo observaban de tal forma que se sonrojó

Kanako frunció levemente el ceño al ver la interacción entre Rion y Naruto, no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de celos, que desecho rápidamente.

-Bien, les sugiero que recojan todos los suministros que vamos a necesitar, partiremos mañana mismo-

-Vale- Akira asintió a las palabras de Naruto y salió del cuarto

-Naruto-kun, vayamos a la cocina, estoy segura de que habrá sobrado mucha comida- Rion cogió a Naruto por un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la pequeña habitación. Pero de repente alguien agarró la otra mano de Naruto,y les impidió salir. Era Kanako, para gran consternación de Rion.

-Naruto-kun, ayúdame a recolectar y a hacer una lista de suministros médicos, aunque sea una azafata, tengo algo de conocimiento-

-(¿Naruto-kun?)- Rion enarcó las cejas y su labio superior se crispó muy levemente -Disculpa, ¿puedes soltar la mano de Naruto?-

Kanako negó con la cabeza, y tomó entre sus grandes pechos el brazo libre de Naruto -Yo también quiero pasar más tiempo con Naruto-kun- Confesó con un hilo de voz, y dedicó una cálida sonrisa al rubio. Se había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el aeropuerto de Guam. Nunca había sentido un amor tan intenso y tan profundo, Y la sensación había aumentado cuando la había salvado del Diatryma -Naruto-kun me ha salvado la vida, me ha ayudado varias veces….. y me ha visto desnuda esta mañana-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-E-espera...Rion-chan….no fue a propósito-ttebayo-

-(Puaj, un triángolo amoroso)- Mariya puso cara de asco y salió del cuarto -Iré a programar un mapa, se volverá necesario tarde o temprano-

...

...

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado sobre el ala izquierda del avión admirando en silencio el paisaje. El atardecer pintó el cielo de naranja, bañando todo con una luz tenue y agradable.

-(¿Cómo estarán mis padre?.. De seguro asustados y muertos de preocupación)-

Una ligera brisa movió algunos de sus cabellos, y lo trasportó a otro tiempo, a otro lugar, su mente viajó al pasado. Caminaba de la mano con sus padres, sus manos firmes lo sostenían, sus pasos largos y seguros, sus miradas hacia el frente, sus posiciones erguidas y sus pechos como escudos; entonces el viento soplaba como ahora mismo que el chico evocaba su infancia al lado de sus padres, sintiendo el masaje del aire sobre sus cabellos.

-(Madre, padre, juro que, de algún modo, encontraré el modo de regresar a casa)-

De pronto, escuchó un ruido a su espalda, miró hacia el tobogán, y vio a Akira encaminándose hacia los árboles.

-¿¡Akira, qué estás haciendo afuera!? ¡Dentro de poco va a anochecer, y los Andrewsarchus pueden aparecer de nuevo!-

-¡Voy a mear!-

El rubio suspiró y se sobó la nuca. En ese momento, escuchó unos pasos, y al volverse vió a Mariya

-Namikaze, ¿te importa si me siento a tu lado?-

-Acomódate-

Mariya se sentó al lado del rubio, y encendió su portátil que llevaba apoyado en las rodillas -Uff, es el segundo día desde que llegamos aquí, y no hay signos de ayuda, ni alguna segnal de un avión-

-Tienes razón- Apoyó las manos en la ala, y observó el cielo -Mariya, ¿sabes cuántos pasajeros habían en el avión?-

El pelinegro dejó de teclear un momento, y cerró los ojos -Había 195 estudiantes, 10 personas del grupo de enseñanza, y 125 pasajeros ordinarios...-

Naruto miró de reojo las manchas de sangre que habían en el suelo del risco -También hay un número no identificado de muertes... ahora en esta isla hay aproximadamente 300 personas vivas-

-Y muy probablemente serán hostiles hacia nosotros- Mariya abrió los ojos y miró a Naruto -¿Viste cómo perdieron la cabeza?, parecían unas vestias-

-Cuando nos encontremos con alguien tendremos que ser cautos-

Los dos se callaron y se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, pensando en un montón de cosas.

* * *

-Está anocheciendo-

-Y akira aún no regresa- Naruto se alzó y frunció el ceño, empezando a preocuparse por su amigo -Iré a buscarlo-

Mariya apagó su laptop a toda prisa y se levantó -Voy contigo-

Los dos iban a entrar al avión, cuando de repente vieron venir hácia ellos un grupo de enormes bestias similares a los perezosos.

Naruto agrandó los ojos -¡Mierda, son Megatherium americanum!-

-Ahora entiendo, esos animales son la causa de porque nadie estaba en el avión-

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-

* * *

Rion y Kanako se encontraban sentadas en los asientos de la clase turista, y a sus pies habían cinco mochilas llenas de suministros.

-Hey, ¿Rion-chan?-

-¿Hm?- La pelicastaña dejó de leer una revista y levantó la cara para mirar a Kanako.

-¿T-tienes una relación amorosa con Naruto-kun?-

Rion se sonrojó furiosamente ante la repentina pregunta, y empezó a retorcer un mechón de pelo entre dos dedos -N-no, sólo somos amigos de infancia..-

-¿De verdad?- Kanako se alzó de su asiento y juntó las palmas de las manos, entusiasmada.

-Tú...¿estás interesada en Naruto-kun?-

Las mejillas de Kanako se colorearon de rosa, y apartó la mirada de la joven -Sí- Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia con hombres, ni siquiera se había besado con alguien, de joven era muy tímida y torpe, y las barreras que ella misma había puesto habían alejado a los que habían tratado de eproximarse. En cualquier caso, ninguno de ellos había sido tan sensacional como Naruto.

Luego estaba el punto de vista emocional. Escribía sobre romance y quizás eso hacía que sus expectativas sobre los hombres fueran demasiado altas. Creía en el amor, la lealtad, las almas gemelas.

-Hace un rato..estabas diciendo que Naruto-kun te vio desnuda..-

-No dije nada- Kanako se tapó la cara con ambas manos y dio la espalda a la chica.

Una vena se infló en la frente de Rion.

-¡Rion-chan! ¡Kanako-chan!-

Las dos vieron a Naruto y Mariya acercándose hacia ellas

-¡Rápido, recojan sus mochilas y larguémonos de aquí!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Rápido!-

Los cuatro agarraron sus mochilas, y salieron del avión, bajando por el tobogán. Aterrizaron pesadamente sobre el suelo.

-Ay, mi cabeza..- Kanako se levantó del suelo, justo a tiempo para ver los megatherium avalanzándose sobre el avión, sacudiéndolo como si fuera una pequeña presa. -¿Q-qué son esos animales?, son enormes..-

-Son Megatherium- Naruto se puso en pie, y ayudó a Rion y Mariya a levantarse -Debemos alejarnos de aquí cuanto antes, el avión no va aguantar por mucho tiempo el peso de los Megatherium- Y como para enfatizar sus palabras, la ala izquierda del avión se partió por la mitad, y el queroseno empezó a esparcirse libremente por el suelo.

-(¿Este es el terremoto del que hablaba Akagami?)-

Sin perder más tiempo, se alejaron del avión y se adentraron entre los árboles, donde encontraron a Akira. El pelinegro estaba sangrando.

-¡Akira! ¿¡Qué te pasó!?-

Con cuidado, Kanako le tocó la sien y vio que tenía un chichón. Mejor dicho, sangraba de un corte probablemente causado por algún artefacto, y cuyo golpe le había provocado aquel chichón.

-Fui atacado por un...-

De pronto el tanque de combustible estalló y el avión se prendió fuego. Los Megatherium se asustaron terriblemente, y escaparon hacia los árboles, era la primera vez que veían el fuego.

-E-el avión..-

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, el fuego probablemente va a llamar la atención de los Andrewsarchus...- Naruto se calló para escuchar. ¿Y esa risa?.

Los demás también lo escucharon

En alguna parte en la oscuridad, en algún lugar del risco, un chico reía. El misterioso sonido de la risa se ajustaba perfectamente con el ambiente surrealista.

-¡Ahí arriba!-

Todos miraron hacia donde Kanako estaba señalando con el dedo. Allí estaba un chico con una mascara parado sobre una rama de un árbol.

-Jujuju..holaaaa-

Naruto agarró su barra de hierro y la apuntó hacia el individuo -Por la ropa que llevas puesto...¿eres de nuestra escuela?-

-Es Hades, él es el malnacido que me atacó-

-Jujuju, siendo abandonados en esta extraña isla sin saber siquiera por qué. Siendo espantados día y noche por criaturas monstruosas...jujuju debe de haber algo en lo que tengamos que confiar, ¿no?-

-¿¡Qué diablos estás diciendo!? ¡Si tienes algo que decir, dilo con claridad!-

-¡Mantén la calma, Sengoku!-

Hades ladeó la cabeza y señaló el avión -Jujuju, ¿saben una cosa? Cuando tuvieron que dejar el avión, todos ellos estaban llorando...así es...esa cosa era la esperanza de todos.. Quizás podrían haber regresado a él y vuelto algún día a casa, ¿no es así?...Pero ahora...jujuju fueron dejados a su propia suerte. Me pregunto...¿qué sentimientos estarán sintiendo ahora?-

Hades les dio una última mirada, no sin antes, lanzarles, una sonrisa imperceptible que lejos de reflejar angustia, revelaba alegría -¡Gyajajaja, nos volveremos aver!-

-¡Hey, espera, maldito desgraciado!-

...

...

Naruto se colocó la mochila en el hombro y suspiró -Tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro donde dormir esta noche-

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo** ;)

 **PD: Mientras haya más comentarios más rápido actualizare los capítulos.**

* * *

 **Las notas de Naruto sobre los animales encontrados hasta ahora**

* * *

 **1)** **Megatherium americanum**

 ** **Rango temporal:**** Época pleistoceno

 ** **Reino:**** Animalia

 ** **Filo:**** Chordata

 ** **Clase:**** Mammalia

 ** **Orden:**** Xenarthra

 ** **Suborden:**** Pilosa

 ** **Infraorden:**** Folivora

 ** **Familia:**** Megatheriidae

 ** **G**** ** **énero:**** Megatherium

 ** **Especie:**** Megatherium americanum

El Megatherium, el perezoso terrestre gigante, se halló desde Argentina hasta Texas, poseía unas impresionantes dimensiones, de hasta 7 metros en los adultos. Su sólido esqueleto y su fuerte pelvis, excepcionalmente ancha, indican que era un animal de movimientos lentos, podía erguirse sobre las patas traseras, en esa posición era más alto que un Tyrannosaurus y podía sentarse sobre los cuartos traseros mientras con las extremidades anteriores arrancaba hojas, pero su dieta no consistía sólo en eso, era omnívoro. De este animal también se han hallado esqueletos completos y restos momificados que aún conservan piel, carne y pelo adheridos a los huesos.

* * *

 **2) Andrewsarchus mongoliensis**

 ** **Rango temporal:**** Época Eoceno

 ** **Reino:**** Animalia

 ** **Filo:**** Chordata

 ** **Clase:**** Mammalia

 ** **Orden:**** Artiodactyla

 ** **Suborden:**** Cetruminantia

 ** **Clado**** ** **:**** Cetancodontamorpha

 ** **G**** ** **énero:**** Andrewsarchus

 ** **Especie:**** Andrewsarchus mongoliensis

Andrewsarchus es un género extinto de mamífero terrestre de dieta carnívora que vivió en Asía Central durante el período Eoceno Superior entre hace 45 y 36 millones de años.

Era el mayor mamífero terrestre carnívoro, y gracias a depredadores como este, las aves del terror se extinguieron en todas partes, salvo suramérica.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracia por los comentarios**

 **Hyakki Yako** **:**

 **P:** **Será como el cañón y Akira se volverá el eventual líder, o Naruto lo reemplazará?**

R: Naruto será el líder, Akira los sustituirá en los momentos que no estará presente.

 **P: Mataras a Akira?**

R: No, Akira me gusta mucho como personaje ;)

 **P:** **Será un gran harem de entr chicas o uno pequeño de 3 a 5?**

R: Naruto tendrá un harem pequeño, 3 o 4 chicas.

* * *

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Cage of eden**

 **Capítulo 4**

-¡Kyaaa!-

-¡Kouhei-kun, eres increíble!-

-Jaja, sólo fue suerte- Kouhei se inclinó, y recogió del suelo un ave enredada en unas boleadoras -Vi cómo lo hacían por televisión. Es una herramienta usada por los cazadores. Hice una según recordaba, no sé si quedó del todo bien-

-Aun así..- Un miembro de su grupo, que estaba compuesto por veintidós estudiantes y un pasajero ordinario, se acercó a él -Parece asustado-

Kouhei se quedó mirando por unos segundos el animal, antes de sonreir -Es cierto, Hikari- Liberó el ave de las boleadoras, cuidando que no le diera un picotazo, y lo lanzó a volar.

-¡Ah! ¡Demonios qué desperdicio!-

-¿No podemos comerla?-

Kouhei suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos -Está bien, aún tenemos comida del avión, ¿cierto?- Levantó la mirada, la visión al contemplar el hermoso pájaro volando libre bajo un precioso cielo azul le devolvió una espontánea sunrisa, tan libre como el vuelo del ave.

-Hablando del avión... Ayer, lo que realmente se quemaba era el avión, ¿no es así?-

-Sí..explotó-

-¿Cómo es que esto terminó así?-

-Oigan anímense- Kouhei abrió su mochila, sacó una botella de agua y bebió un trago -En primer lugar, el avión no explotó. Esos malditos mostruos lo destruyeron..-

-...-

Una de las chicas miró al suelo con una expresión indescriptible y levantó la vista de nuevo -Tal vez deberíamos ir al océano con las demás personas...-

-No seas tonta, es mejor estar al lado de Kouhei-kun-

Un joven asintió a las palabras de una de sus compañeras -¡Es vedad! Él es el mejor de nuestro curso-

-¡Kouhei, eres el hombre más confiable de la academia, incluso más que los profesores!-

El mencionado se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la acarició suavemente -Jaja, eso no es cierto, hay un montón de personas más confiables que yo... personas como Akira y Naruto-

-¿Naruto?- El único miembro del grupo que no era un estudiante, se acercó a él -¿Te refieres a Naruto Namikaze, el campeón nacional de Wing chun?-

Kouhei no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla. Era hermosa, tenía el cabello rosado salmón largo hasta los hombros, con una parte recojido en una coleta en el lado derecho de la cabeza, ojos rojizos, lineamientos delicados y piel blanca. Tenía una figura muy increible, delgada, curvilínea, con grandes senos bien parados, una cintura fina y caderas voluptuosas. Tría puesta una camiseta de tirantes ajustada gris y una falda corta.

-S-sí-

-Kyaaa, yo soy una gran admiradora de él- La pelirrosa se posó ambas manos en las mejillas, y cerró los ojos -Naruto-kun estuvo increíble en el último torneo nacional de Wing chu, derrotando en la final a Sasuke Uchiha-

-...-

-¡Ejem!- Una de las chicas carraspeó para llamar la atención de la pelirrosa -Perdón si sueno grosera, pero...¿por qué has venido con nosotros?-

-Es muy simple- La chica bufó, y se cruzó de brazos -Éste es el único grupo en que los hombres no me devoraban con los ojos-

-¿Por eso rompiste la nariz a ese tipo?-

-El idiota me quiso manosear-

-...-

-Bueno, retomando la conversación. Sobre Naruto puedes tener razón, Kouhei-kun, pero Akira...jaja..debes estar bromeando, no hay manera de que lo sea-

-¿Lo crees? Él es muy fuerte mentalmente, es muy útil en momentos como éste- Kouhei suspiró, y empezó a alejarse de ellos -Disculpen, iré a orinar, ya vengo-

...

...

-(Rayos, llegué a mi límite)- Kouhei se acuclilló en la orilla de un río, con la mirada fija en el agua -(No hay a donde ir)-

Por su mente pasó todo lo que había sucedido hace tres días atrás.

Las imágenes de sus manos manchadas de sangre se le aparecieron entre sombras atarradoras

-(Mierda)- Empezó a lavarse las manos desesperadamente, tratando de quitar las manchas rojas de sus palmas y dedos...pero no desaparecían de su cabeza -(La s-sangre no se quita)-

Cuando se enteró que el piloto los había mentido, había perdido el control. Se sintió desorientado, no sabía cómo actuar, el que hacer le machacaba el cerebro. Se sintió desbordado.

Había perdió la cabeza, y en medio de la confusión, había matado al piloto, clavándole un cuchillo en el corazón

-(Aún no he sido descubierto...por nadie)- Se sentó en la orilla, se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró. Filtrándose entre sus dedos, las lágrimas bañaron el suelo -(Ayúdame... ¿A dónde fuiste...Akira?...ven a ayudarme)-

* * *

 **(Con Naruto y los demás)**

-Chicos, será mejor descansar un rato- Dijo Rion mientras señalaba hacia atrás -Kanako y Mariya no logran seguirnos el paso-

Naruto asintió y se detuvo -Tienes razón, descansemos por diez minutos-

-Vale- Akira sacó una botella de agua de su mochila y empezó a beber.

Kanako apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y suspiró, cansada -S-sólo denme un minuto..y estaré bien.. Sólo hace un poco de calor aquí-

-Podemos ser un poco más pacientes- Rion se acercó a Kanako y le tendió una botella de agua -Toma-

-Gracias-

-Mariya- Terminando la bebida, Akira aplastó la botella plástica con la mano y la arrojó por encima de su hombro -¿Realmente habrá gente si nos dirigimos hacia el océano?-

-Sí, es más que probable-

Naruto se sentó en la raíz de un árbol, y miró al cielo. El sol brillaba de tal manera que le hacía cerrar los ojos. Intentaba calcular la hora por la posición del sol en el cielo. -(Diría que son sobre las diez)- Sacó una barra de chocolate de su mochila y se la comió.

...

De repente, dos crías parecidas a perros salieron de un arbusto, a unos 25 metros de donde estaban ellos.

-¿Y esos animales?-

-Que tiernos- Kanako quiso acercarse más a las crías, pero Naruto la detuvo, sujetándola de la muñeca. Ella lo miró confusa -¿Qué pasa?-

-Esos animales, ¿no les parece familiar?-

-Ahora que lo dices..- Rion miró más atentamente a los dos cachorros que estaban jugando entre si, rodando por el suelo. -Se parecen bastante a... A-andrewsarchus-

-Oh, mierda-

Naruto comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y de pronto escuchó un extraño lamento aproximarse, giró a la derecha esperando ver a alguien pero no había nada en su campo visual. No obstante, sentía que algo se aproximaba a ellos.

Una súbita angustia hizo que su piel se crispara al tiempo que sentía un olor desagradable.

-¡Qué asco!- Akira se tapó la nariz y frunció el ceño -¿De dónde viene este olor?-

-Maldición... Mariya, Akira, siganme- Naruto tomó de las manos a Kanako y Rion, y las jaló, tratando desesperadamente de llegar a unos arbustos, lo lograron.

-No hagan ruido-

El rubio se asomó un poco y vio a un Andrewsarchus caminando hacia los cachorros. La bestia tenía a un hombre entre sus fauces.

- _No, no...s-suéltame...suéltame_ -

Los dientes del animal desgarraban el torso del tipo, y bocanadas de sangre brotaban de su boca. Desesperado por el dolor, y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, el hombre daba puñetazos en el hocico del Andrewsarchus y se retorcía inútilmente, tratando de librarse de su martirio, pero era inútil.

- _O-oh dios...d-dios...dios... a-ayúdame_ -

-(Mierda)- Naruto volvió a esconderse detrás de los arbustos. Estaba blanco como la cera, y no podía dejar de temblar.

-Naruto-kun- Rion le tocó el hombro -¿Es el Andrewsarchus?-

-Sí, y tiene un hombre en sus fauces-

Kanako y Rion se taparon la boca, horrorizadas, y Mariya abrazó su mochila

Akira apretó los puños -Tenemos que ayudarlo-

Naruto lo detuvo antes de que pudiera levantarse -No. Es demasiado tarde, ya no podemos hacer nada por él-

-¿Quieres abandonarlo?-

-Escucha- Naruto lo miró fijamente -Ese tipo tiene el torso y la espalda completamente dañadas, y aunque lográramos salvarlo milagrosamente... él morirá igualmente por la pérdida de sangre... No voy a permitir que pongas en peligro tu vida y de los demás inútilmente-

...

-Sengoku, Namikaze tiene razón-

-Tsk...-

De pronto, fueron interrumpidos por un potente grito/llanto que les heló la sangre.

-¿Qué..?-

Los cuatro se asomaron cautelosamente, y vieron a uno de los cachoros masticado el intestino que sobresalía del estómago desgarrado del hombre.

-Joder..-

-Pobre tipo-

-Está muerto, deberíamos irnos...-

 **¡Grrrrrrrrr!**

De la nada, surgió una especie de león cayendo sobre una de las crías, derribándolo. Sin darle la menor oportunidad de reaccionar lo agarró del pescuezo, y vapuleándolo como a un títere lo llevó de aquí para allá y viceversa, luego se lo llevó, siendo seguido por un furioso Andrewsarchus.

-N-no me esperaba esto..-

-(Ni siquiera los carnivoros más grandes tienen la supervivencia asegurada)- Naruto se levantó del césped y se limpió los pantalones de los restos de hierba pegada -Creo que acabamos de ver un Thylacoleo carnifex-

Mariya se arregló los lentes -León marsupial-

-Sí-

Akira dejó de mirar el cadáver del hombre que seguía siendo devorado por el otro cachorro, y se centró en Naruto -Bueno, debe haber estado muriéndose de hambre para tener el coraje de cazar a un pequeño Andrewsarchus delante de su madre o padre-

El rubio negó con la cabeza. -No, no es para comerlo si no para evitar su competencia... los animales no son tontos- Miró a su alrededor -Larguémonos de aquí antes de que el Andrewsarchus regrese-

Reanudaron la marcha, y tras cuarenta minutos, caminando entre árboles inmensos y arbustos, llegaron al mar.

-Por fin hemos llegado- Kanako cansada, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante sobre la arena de la playa, pero Naruto reaccionó rápido, y la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y se golpeara -Gracias Naruto-kun-

Rion dejó la mochila, se quitó las zapatillas y hundió sus pies en la arena gruesa y fresca. Ahora oyó el mar. O cobró conciencia de su sonido.

El viento se deslizaba por su piel, más fresco que en ningún otro momento. Quisó acercarse al mar, pero Naruto la detuvo.

-Rion-chan, no te acerques demasiado al agua, puede salir un animal peligroso-

-¡Hey!, muchachos. Miren hacia allá- Les advirtió Akira -¡Hay una persona!-

Ellos voltearon, y vieron a un chico pateando la arena y mirando al mar. Para su edad era alto, tenía el cabello de color negro, largo has los hombros y puntiagudo, y la piel bronceada. Llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, para protegerse del sol.

Akira lo reconoció y corrió hacia él -¡Hey, tú! ¿¡Eres Kazuma Saji de la clase 3, verdad!?-

-¿Hm?- El joven se giró, y miró a Akira, sorprendido. -¿Sengoku? ¿Del club de voleibol? También sobreviviste, ¿eh?-

...

...

 **(Unos minutos después)**

-¿Qué demonios sucede con esta isla?- Kazuma sacó un cigarro, lo encendió con un mechero y le dio una fuerte bocanada -Es una mierda el que tengamos que estar aquí-

-Sí- Akira asintió estando de acuerdo -¿Andas solo, Zaji( **sobrenombre de Kazuma)**? ¿Qué hay de los otros?-

-Hay tres más, pero se alejaron por un rato..- Sus ojos se clavaron en Kanako -¿Y quién es ella?-

-Ella es Oomori-san, una de las azafatas del avión-

-Eh..-

Rion se acercó a Kanako y le susurró al oído -No te acerques a él, es un delincuente con pensamientos sucios-

-Kazuma- Naruto señaló un conjunto de troncos y ramas amarrados entre sí -¿Estás tratando de construir una balsa?-

 **-** Sí, ¿les gustaría darnos una mano?- Esbozó una sonrisa y abrió los brazos -Con esa balsa... ¡Nos largaremos de esta maldita isla!-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Así es, chicos. Escucharon bien. ¡Le estamos diciendo adiós a esta maldita isla! ¡Jejeje, también tienen que ayudarnos!-

-No..-

-Podemos ayudarte a construir la balsa.. pero no vamos a ir contigo- Naruto interrumpió a Akira poniéndole una mano en el brazo -Todavía no hemos encontrado a Asuka... y tu idea me parece demasiado descabellada-

-Muy cierto, es más bien imprudente..- Mariya enarcó una ceja -Primero que todo, ¿a dónde pretendes ir cuando escapes?-

-Hmph..-Kazuma se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y le dedicó al cuatro ojos una sonrisa engreída, luego apretó los labios; dos columnas de denso humo salieron serpenteando por los agujeros de su nariz -Imprudente, ¿eh?. De hecho, eso no es del todo correcto-

Akira parpadeó -¿Eh?-

-Miren muuuuy fijamente hacia el océano, todos-

Naruto, Rion, Kanako, Mariya y Akira aguzaron la vista. En un principio no vieron nada, pero al rato Rion señaló una grande mota oscura en el difuso horizonte.

-¡Miren!-

-¡Ah!-

-Eso es...-

-¡Una isla!-

-Cómo es que...-

Kanako agarró las manos de Rion -Probablemente esa isla no tenga esos monstruos.-

-No sé si haya una isla más horrible que esta-

Akira se puso la mano sobre los ojos para poder ver mejor -Parece un poco lejos de aquí...-

-No... está cerca- Mariya se paró al lado de Akira -Puedo calcular la distancia desde aquí usando el teorema de pitágoras. El punto de vista está a unos 1,5 metros y... Esa isla está a un poco menos de cinco kilómetros de aquí-

Kazuma sonrió -Hmm, ¿en serio? Bueno, eso no es mucho-

Naruto frunció el ceño -(Algo no me cuadra)-

-¡Zaji!-

Todos se giraron hacia la voz y vieron a tres chicos cargando unas ramas.

El rubio reconoció a uno de ellos -¡Masanori!-

-¡Naruto, estás vivo!-

Los dos se abrazaron, felices.

Masanori tenía el cabello corto de color negro y unos ojos permanentemente cerrados.

-Naruto-kun, ¿lo conoces?-

El rubio dejó de abrazar a su amigo y miró a Kanako -Sí, él es Masanori tanaka, él y yo hacemos parte del mismo club... pero no conozco a los otros dos-

-Ah, lo siento- El otro chico dio un paso adelante,y se presentó -Yo soy Masakazu yoshimoto, y ella es Mina Mukouda-

Kazuma se acercó a los dos y les pasó los brazo por encima de los hombros. -Esos tres son mis compañeros-

-Naruto- Masanori llamó la atención de su amigo -¿Sabés qué pasa con esta isla? Hay animales realmente extraños aquí-

* * *

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Una isla con animales ya extintos!?- Kazuma miró a Naruto con una paródica expresión de incredulidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo sarcástico, pero se lo pensó mejor y observó a Akira -Hey, Sengoku, ¿Namikaze ha bebido o fumado algo raro?-

-Naruto ha dicho la verdad, esta isla está poblada de animales prehistóricos de diferentes periodos- Dijo Akira, mientras Kanako y Rion sujetaban a Naruto para que no se abalanzara sobre Kazuma.

Masanori se llevó una mano a la barbilla con semblante pensativo -Ahora que lo pienso bien, todos los monstruos que hemos visto hasta ahora se parecen mogollón a los animales ilustrados en las enciclopedias del padre de Naruto-

Kazuma soltó un bufido divertido -No me digas que tú le crees-

Mariya suspiró, sacó su laptop de su mochila, la encendió y la giró hacia Zaji, Masakazu y Mina -Miren esto-

Los tres parpadearon cuando vieron la imagen del Andrewsarchus en la pantalla del laptop.

-E-ese animal nos atacó en el avión... sí, no hay dudas-

-Por escapar de ese monstruo, perdimos total contacto con el resto del grupo-

-Esa cosa se comió a varios pasajeros-

-Esa "cosa" se llama Andrewsarchus. Mide alrededor de 5,5 metros, con una altura de 2 metros. Tiene casi el mismo tamaño que un furgón de 2 toneladas- Mariya se acomodó los lentes -Su mayor característica, es su gigantesca cabeza que mide un cuarto de su cuerpo completo. Es el mamífero extinto más poderoso de los carnívoros-

...

Mina empezó a temblar de miedo, al principio a rachas, luego de manera casi ininterrumpida. Se sintió como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque.

-¡No, importa, aquí estamos seguros!- Kazuma se levantó y señaló a Masakazu -Yoshimoto me dijo que esos monstruos no se acercarán a la playa-

Kanako ladeó la cabeza -¿Estás seguro?-

Masakazu asintió -Sí. Los niveles de vida son distintos, aquí no viven animales herbívoros. Esas cosas no vendrán acá-

La azafata no parecía muy convencida -Yo y los demás hemos visto un ejemplar de Andrewsarchus hace casi una hora...si llegan a venir por..-

-No necesitas preocuparte- Masakazu le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano -Estoy seguro que no serán capaces siquiera de asomarse desde el bosque-

-Yo no estaría tan confiado- Naruto se removió para liberarse, Rion y Kanako lo soltaron a regañadientes, hubieran estado abrazándolo horas, días. -El Andrewsarchus tambíen es llamado Hipopótamo corredor, debido a sus primos lejanos. Es muy probable que también vivan cerca del mar o ríos-

Masakazu miró fijamente a Naruto por unos segundos antes de alejarse -Lo que sea. Zaji continuemos a construir la balsa-

-¿Eh?- El rubio miró a sus amigos, confundido -¿He dicho algo malo?-

Mariya apagó su laptop -Sólo ignóralo-

* * *

 **(Una hora después)**

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ya no hay amarras para atar!?-

-L-lo siento, Zaji- Masanori bajó la mirada al suelo -Pero traje algo de pegamento instantáneo-

-¡Vete al diablo, idiota!- Kazuma se quitó una zapatilla y se la tiró a Masanori -¿Crees que vamos a progresar de esta forma?-

Akira se acercó a Zaji -Hey, ¿cuánto nos tomará terminar esto?-

Kazuma recogió su zapatilla del suelo y miró al pelinegro -Alrededor de dos o tres días-

-Eso es mucho tiempo- Akira frunció el ceño -Hoy les ayudaremos... pero mañana, yo, Naruto y los demás nos largaremos de aquí-

-¿Estás tan preocupado por tu novia Asuka?-

-Cállate-

Masanori se frotó la frente donde la zapatilla lo había golpeado, y se encaminó hacia Naruto que estaba trabajando junto a Kanako y Rion.

-Naruto, ¿es verdad qué no van a venir con nosotros?-

El rubio dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia su amigo -Sí, la idea de Kazuma no me convence para nada-

-¡Chicos, hemos terminado las ramas!-

-Bueno, supongo que no hay otra opción. Vamos a dividir el trabajo entre todos para la búsqueda de los materiales- Kazuma sonrió y empezó a acercarse a Kanako y Rion -Yo voy a formar un grupo con estas dos- Quiso rodear los hombros de las dos chicas con los brazos, pero Naruto se lo impidió, empujandolo lejos de ellas.

-Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia contigo. No intentes nada gracioso con Rion y Kanako -

-Tranquilo tío- Kazuma alzó las manos a modo de rendición -Entiendo, mantendré mis manos lejos de ellas-

-Más te vale-

Kazuma se alejó apresuradamente de Naruto, temiendo enfadarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. -Sengoku, Mariya, vengan conmigo para ayudarme a buscar materiales-

Los dos chicos suspiraron, y siguieron a Zaji.

Solo cuando los tres desaparecieron de su vista, Kanako habló -Gracias, Naruto-kun, no me fío mucho de ese chico-

Rion se cruzó de brazos -Es sólo un sucio pervertido-

 **(Una hora después)**

Naruto, Kanako, Rion y Masanori estaban sentados en la arena, contemplando serenamente el eterno beso de las olas sobre la costa. Rion se fijó en unas aves llamadas lavanderas blancas que estaban en la arena húmeda buscando comida. Parecía que se daban cuenta cuando llegaban las olas grandes. Unos segundos antes de que las olas las alcanzaran, se iban volando. Las aves regresaban cuando la marea se iba, para buscar comida de nuevo. Una y otra vez repetían la rutina.

-Esas aves son inteligentes- Rion sonrió -Cuando las olas se alejan, vienen a buscar comida, pero cuando llegan, se van aun antes de que una gota de agua pueda tocarles las patas-

Naruto asintió, mirando de reojo a Masakazu y Mina que se habían sentado lejos.

-¡Hey, chicos!-

Instintivamente todos miraron a sus espaldas, y vieron a Akira, Zaji y Mariya corriendo desesperadamente hacia ellos

Masanori iba a decir algo, pero se calló cuando vio a Kazuma conectar un puñetazo en el rostro de Masakazu.

-¡Hey!-

-¿¡Qué mierda estas haciendo, Zaji!?-

-¡Kyaa!-

-Chicos- Mariya se paró delante de Naruto con la respiración agitada -E-el Andrewsarchus acaba de aparecer por aquí-

-¿¡Q-qué has dicho!?-

-Pero eso es...-

-¡Namikaze tenía razón!- Kazuma agarró a Masakazu bruscamente del cuello de la camisa con una mano -¡Eres un mentiroso, un maldito mentiroso!- Se dispuso a dar otro golpe a la cara de Masakazu, pero esta vez intervino Akira, y lo agarró del brazo.

-¡Basta, Zaji! ¿¡Qué ganarás golpeando a Masakazu!? ¡Debemos trabajar juntos en momentos como éste!-

-...-

-Tsk- Kazuma soltó a Masakazu, y se alejó corriendo.

-¡Zaji!- Akira se sobó la cabeza -No bromees- Soltó un suspiro y fue corriendo tras él -¡Traeré a Zaji de vuelta!-

Masakazu se levantó tocándose la mejilla dolorida -Será mejor dejar a ese tipo solo-

-Bueno..- Mariya se sacó un pañuelo doblado del bolsillo y se puso a limpiar los lentes -Simplemente dejémoselo a Sengoku-

Naruto se alzó y se remangó las mangas de la camisa casi hasta el codo -Apurémonos a terminar la balsa, así podremos irnos antes de aquí-

-¡P-pero si esa cosa aparece..!-

-¡Cierto! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Creo que una trampa sería bueno-

-Debes estar bromeando, Masanori. Nuestro enemigo es tan grande como un furgón de dos toneladas-

-¡Armas entonces! Podemos hacer armas con rocas-

-¡No servirían, las rocas no le harían nada!-

-Hey- Mariya alzó una mano haciendo callar a todos -Se supone que su cuerpo se desbalancea al correr, debería de ser posible huir...-

-También podríamos bloquear su mandíbula- Todos miraron a Masakazu -El Andrewsarchus es casi 6 metros de largo. Incluso en los grandes cocodrilos, los músculos usados para abrir la mandíbula son muy débiles... un adulto promedio tiene la fuerza para retenerlo-

-Pero, ¿quién haría eso? Es bastante peligroso-

Naruto levantó una mano -Yo..-

-¡Naruto-kun, ni siquiera lo pienses!-

-C-cálmate, Rion-chan-

Mariya alzó los ojos al cielo -De todas formas, si somos capturados, todo se terminará-

-Ah...hem- Kanako titubeó antes de volver a hablar -Si ese es el caso... ¿qué tal si nos sumergimos en el agua-

Naruto negó con la cabeza -Yo aconsejaría no hacerlo, es muy probable que el mar esté habitado de animales peligrosos-

-...-

-...-

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo. El sol descendía lentamente sobre el mar, sus rayos carmesíes atravesaban el oscuro follaje que rodeaba la costa y formaba brillantes manchas sobre las piedras cubiertas de musgo. Susurraba el viento en la selva, sus hojas murmuraban como si por el aire corrieran arroyos invisibles.

-Uff- Naruto se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. -Ya falta poco para terminar la balsa-

-Namikaze- Kazuma se acercó a él, y le entregó una botella de agua -Toma-

-Gracias-

-No debes darme las gracias. En todo caso sería yo quien tendría que dártelas por ayudarnos a construir la balsa-

Naruto sonrió y empezó a beber. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Mina, Masanori, y Masakazu adentrándose en la selva -¿A dónde van esos tres?-

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Mina?- Masanori se apoyó en un árbol y miró a su amiga -¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?-

-Ellos nos están mintiendo-

-¿Eh?-

La chica sonrió, y se llevó las manos a las caderas -Nos están mintiendo acerca del monstruo acercándose. Solamente esos tres lo vieron, ¿cierto? ¿No se ve sospechoso?-

Masakazu entrecerró los ojos, enojado -Sí, eso es verdad... Sengoku y Zaji hablaron por un buen rato también...-

Masanori estaba consternado y sorprendido -Hey...Masakazu... ¿de verdad piensas que ellos sean capaces de hacer tal cosa?-

-Sí-

-De seguro esos malditos quieren poseer la balsa y abandonarnos aquí-

Mientras Masanori intentaba asimilar lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo, algo resopló cerca de él. La nariz de Masanori se llenó de un horrible olor a podrido. Sabía lo que vería antes incluso de mirarlo. A pocos metros, un animal enorme caminaba hacia ellos

* * *

-Por fin hemos terminado-

-¡Si!- Kazuma Y Akira chocaron las palmas de las manos, mientras Mariya, Kanako y Rion miraban la sólida y confortable balsa. Los sólidos troncos servían de soporte a las grandes y resistentes hojas de un árbol. Resistentes raíces utilizadas como cuerdas fijaban toda la estructura.

-Empujémoslo al mar-

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Naruto, empujaron la balsa hasta que ésta se deslizó, balanceándose suavemente sobre el agua.

-¡Está flotando!- Kazuma levantó el puño derecho en señal de victoria -¡Gracias, chicos!-

-De nada, Zaji-

-Bueno...- Naruto estiró la mano para estrechar la de Kazuma -Yo y los demás ya nos vamos de aquí. Dentro de poco va a anochecer, y tenemos que buscar un sitio seguro para pasar la noche.-

-Kazuma, si encuentras ayud...-

Mariya, fue interrumpido por diversos gritos que procedían de la selva

-¿¡Qué..!?-

-¿¡No fue el grito de esos tres!?-

-No puede ser..-

-¡Mierda, Masanori!- Naruto agarró la barra de hierro que estaba amarrado en su mochila, y se giró hacia Rion, Kanako y Mariya -Ustedes tres quedense aquí, regresaremos en un rato-

-Espera, Naruto-kun- Rion le agarró la mano, y el ojiazul notó que ella estaba temblando. Comprendió que estaba aterrorizada. -Por favor, ten cuidado-

Naruto le apretó un poco más fuerte la mano para darle seguridad y tranquilizarla. -Lo tendré-

Se soltaron las manos y Naruto corrió hacia la selva junto a Akira y Zaji.

* * *

-Joder, ¿dónde estaran esos tres?-

-¡Chicos, respondan!-

-¿Hm?- Naruto comenzó a percibir un olor desagradable que se intensificaba conforme se adentraban más a la selva -E-ese olor-

Escucharon de nuevo los gritos. Aceleraron el paso hasta casi quedarse sin aliento, y llegaron a un claro donde vieron a un Andrewsarchus sacudiendo vivamente de la casaca a Masakazu.

Mina y Masanori estaban en el suelo, llorando de miedo.

-(¡Mierda!)-

-(Masakazu fue capturado)-

Los tres se congelaron, paralizados del miedo, y los segundos se petrificaron en una eternidad. Los ojos de Kazuma se le salían de terror e incertudumbre, mientras sus labios temblaban en un esfuerzo de pronunciar palabras que se le quedaban trabadas en la garganta

-(Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!)- Naruto miró de reojo a Akira, y sus miradas se encontraron y, en un destello, el pelinegro captó la intención del rubio.

-¡Zaji!-

Kazuma reaccionó a la voz del pelinegro, y corrió hacia el animal, pegó un gran salto con todas sus fuerzas, y rodeó la mandíbula del Andrewsarchus con sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que Akira zafaba a Masakazu del animal.

-¡Sengoku!- Kazuma estaba temblando, y tenía la cara empapada de sudor por el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contener el Andrewsarchus. -¡Sácalo de aquí, rápido, no voy a aguantar mucho tiem...-

-¡Aah!- Naruto dio un enorme salto sobre el hocico del Andrewsarchus, y con la barra de hierro le traspasó el ojo derecho, cuyo líquido acuoso salió a borbotones -¡Sueltalo, Kazuma!-

Zaji soltó al animal que comenzó a rugir y a sacudirse por el dolor atroz.

-¡Muere de una puta vez!- Naruto giró la barra para causar más daño, y luego la hundió más con el pie. El hierro atravesó más la carne, y salió por el carrillo del andrewsarchus con un surtidor de sangre.

Naruto recuperó la barra con un potente giro de muñeca y el Andrewsarchus se desplomó en el suelo cuando le arrancó el hierro del cuerpo.

...

...

El ojiazul soltó un suspiro, y empezó a temblar, el efecto de la adrenalina había desaparecido.

-Me cago en todas las putas de carretera, y en todo lo que se menea.. ¡Fuiste increíble!- Zaji se acercó a Naruto, y le palmeó el hombro -Yo estaba más asustado que la mierda por un momento que casi mojo mis pantalones-

Akira y Masanori se encaminaron juntos hacia Naruto y Zaji -¿Están bien?-

Kazuma sonrió y pateó la cabeza del Andrewsarchus -Nosotros si, pero nuestro amigo cabezón no-

Naruto dejó de temblar y se centró en Masanori -¿Estás herido?-

El chico negó con la cabeza, y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara -No, solo estoy asustado, muy asustado que casi me orino encima-

-Bueno...no eres el único- Kazuma se sobó la nuca, y en eso se dio cuenta de algo -Chicos, ¿dónde están Mina y Masakazu?-

-Se fueron corriendo hacia la playa- Respondió Akira mientras tentaba abrir el hocico del Andrewsarchus para ver sus dientes.

-Vayamos también nosotros, Rion-chan y los demás deben estar preocupados-

Se demoraron unos 10 minutos en regresar a la playa, y ahí vieron algo que no se esperaban para nada.

Mariya estaba en el suelo agarrándose la barriga, mientras Kanako y Rion estaban en posición erecta, en el mar, mirando cómo se alejaba cada vez más la balsa.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?-

Mariya siseó de dolor, y se sentó en el suelo -Mina y Masakazu nos traicionaron, y nos golpearon por la espalda- Akira lo ayudó a levantarse -Kazuma, Masakazu nos dijo que él y Mina habían planeado esto desde el comienzo. Sólo estaban a tu lado actuando como si fueran tus amigos..-

-¡Mierda!- Zaji se quitó el pañuelo, y miró con furia la balsa -No te lo perdonare, Masakazu-

-¡Rion, Kanako!- Naruto corrió hacia ellas -¡Salgan del mar, rápido!-

-¡Naruto!- Las dos se voltearon y sonrieron, abrumadas por el alivio que sentían a verlo sano y salvo.

De repente, Naruto vio en el agua una sagoma oscura, cerca de de las dos chicas.

-¡Cuidado!-

-¿Eh?-

Durante unos segundos, todo estuvo en calma. Después un animal parecido a un reptil salió del agua, con la fuerza de un misil, y con las mandíbulas abiertas para dejar a la vista una hilera de dientes como diamantes. Con un rugido se lanzó hacia Rion.

Pero Naruto se movió con la velocidad de un rayo, empujó a la chica y bloqueó el ataque con el brazo

* * *

En el preciso momento en que había vistó el animal, y en que Naruto la había empujado, Rion había cerrado los ojos y el pánico le había impedido gritar. Entonces... sintió unas gotas calientes cayendo sobre su rostro. Llevó ambas manos a la cara, y sintió algo ligeramente pegajoso entre los dedos.

Abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué..?-

Se miró las manos, y vio que estaban manchadas de un líquido rojo -(¿D-de dónde salió esta sangre?)-

Levantó la mirada, y vio a Naruto haciendo una mueca de dolor.

El extraño animal había hundido sus dientes en el brazo derecho del rubio, perforándole la piel.

-N-naruto..-

-Suéltame e-estúpida bestia- El ojiazul levantó la barra, y se la clavó en el ojo izquierdo. Se oyó un "pop" audible y un líquido acuoso le salpicó la cara.

El animal soltó un alarido de dolor cuando la barra atravesó el hueso y le llegó hasta el cerebro. Soltó el brazo de Naruto, y se convirtió en un peso muerto en la punta de la barra. Naruto arrancó el hierro de su cuerpo y lo dejó caer al agua, donde se hundió.

-N-naruto...-

El ojiazul reprimió un estremecimiento de dolor, y miró con una sonrisa forzada a las dos mujeres -Rion-chan, Kanako-chan ¿están bien?... debemos salir del agua antes de que otro Ambulocetus salga...- De pronto notó una sensación extraña, como si volara, y sin saber cómo se encontró siendo sujetado por Kanako. Todo empezó a darle vueltas y una negra oscuridad lo envolvió.

Le pareció oír las voces de Akira y los demás, pero las sombras no le dajaban ver, y perdió el conocimiento.

...

...

* * *

Rion Y kanako estaban inclinadas sobré él cuando volvió en sí; sus pelos castaños se balanceaban sobre él como unas cascadas mientras le limpiaban las marcas de los dientes del brazo, frotándolas con algodón empapadas en alcohol. Le habían sacadó la camisa y tenía profundas marcas en el brazo, de las que brotaba sangre.

-Rion-chan.. Kanako-chan...-

-Calla... solo descansa y no malgaste tu fuerza..- Murmuró Rion, mientras Kanako se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Naruto sonrió débilmente, y miró a los demás -¿Qué pasó con la balsa?-

Mariya suspiró y se sentó a su lado -Fue destruida por un Basilosaurus-

-¿Una ballena preistorica?-

-Sí... Mina y Masakazu fueron deborados por ese animal-

...

...

-Entonces..- Akira se acercó a los dos -¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?-

-Bueno..- Naruto observó el cielo. Estaba empezando a amanecer. No se veía el sol, pero las nubes bajas se iban tiñendo de tonos rosados y naranjas como cuando está a punto de llover -Tenemos que salir de aquí-

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo** ;)

 **PD: Mientras haya más comentarios más rápido actualizare los capítulos.**

 **PD2: La fan de Naruto que esta en el grupo de Kouhei, es un personaje de un videojuego de lucha** (no voy a introducir otros personajes, ella será la unica)

* * *

 **Grupo de Naruto**

 **1) Akira**

 **2) Mariya**

 **3) Kazuma**

 **4) Masanori**

 **5) Rion**

 **6) Kanako**

* * *

 **Las notas de Naruto sobre los animales encontrados hasta ahora**

* * *

 **1) Thylacoleo carnifex**

 **Rango temporal:** Época pleistoceno

 **Reino:** Animalia

 **Filo:** Chordata

 **Clase:** Mammalia

 **Subclase** **:** Marsupialia

 **O** **rden:** Diprotodontia

 **Familia:** Thylacoleonidae

 **Género:** Thylacoleo

 **Especie:** Thylacoleo carnifex

El león marsupial (Thylacoleo carnifex) es una especie extinta de marsupial diprotodonto de la familia Thylacoleonidae. Su nombre significa "león con bolsa asesino". Fue un carnívoro cuyos restos fósiles proceden de Australia, datando de principios hasta la época tardía del Pleistoceno (1,600,000–46,000 años)

Al contrario que otros marsupiales carnívoros como el lobo de Tasmania o el diablo de Tasmania, el león marsupial no pertenecía al orden Dasyuromorphia, sino que es un representante de los diprotodontes (Diprotodontia), grupo al que también pertenecen dentro de distintas familias los canguros, koalas y wombats.

La línea evolutiva de los tilacoleónidos se separó de las de otros diprotodontes hace unos 24 millones de años, durante el Oligoceno, momento en el que comenzó a producirse el cambio de la dieta vegetariana a la omnívora y posteriormente carnívora. Las formas de esta familia fueron de tamaño pequeño y vida arborícola hasta finales del Plioceno, unos 2 millones de años atrás, cuando un clima más seco redujo la extensión de los primitivos bosques australianos y su sustitución por una sabana arbolada. En este hábitat prosperó la última especie del grupo, Thylacoleo carnifex.

Los leones marsupiales eran carnívoros cuadrúpedos de 75 cm de altura y 151 cm de longitud, más o menos del tamaño de un leopardo grande. Estas medidas pueden parecer modestas, pero dentro de los marsupiales (que suelen tener tamaños menores que los de sus homólogos placentarios, debido a su particular sistema de desarrollo), son bastante respetables. De hecho, el león marsupial es el marsupial carnívoro de mayor tamaño conocido. Con una constitución fuerte, se estima el peso del león marsupial en 130 kilos (algunos cráneos indican que algunos individuos llegaban a pesar 163 kg)

Los rasgos más extraños del león marsupial se encuentran en las mandíbulas, y son debido a sus primitivos orígenes herbívoros. Debido a su dieta herbívora, todos los diprotodontes del Oligoceno hacía ya tiempo que habían reducido considerablemente o perdido sus colmillos, y los tilacoleónidos no volvieron a desarrollarlos. En su lugar, los incisivos y premolares se hicieron cortantes y pasaron a cumplir la función de capturar y matar las presas. La mandíbula era excepcionalmente robusta y se ha calculado que la presión de la mordida de un individuo de 100 kg sería comparable a la de un león africano de 250 kg, lo que convierte al Thylacoleo en el marsupial con el mordisco más potente en relación a su tamaño que ha existido. Esto le permitía matar presas mucho más grandes que él, como los grandes canguros de la subfamilia de los estenurinos o incluso al Diprotodon, el marsupial más grande que ha existido, de tamaño algo mayor al de un rinoceronte blanco.

La cola era bastante larga y gruesa, seguramente para ayudar a equilibrar el animal durante la carrera, y el cuerpo corto, con un pecho ancho de músculos macizos. Las cuatro patas tenían una longitud similar, aunque los músculos de las delanteras estaban más desarrollados, pues servían para aferrar a las presas antes de morderles la garganta, como hacen actualmente los grandes felinos. En cuanto a los pies, estos se apoyaban totalmente durante la marcha, o sea son plantígrados, como ocurre en los osos o los humanos, y no sobre los dedos, como en los felinos y cánidos. De sus ancestros arborícolas conservaban un pulgar oponible en cada pie, los dos de las patas traseras estaban desprovistos de uña, pero los de las delanteras estaban coronados por una enorme garra curva que utilizaban para aferrarse a los cuerpos de sus víctimas, junto con las de los otros cuatro dedos.

El león marsupial puede haber almacenado sus presas en los árboles de manera similar a los leopardos modernos. Como muchos depredadores, probablemente era un necrófago oportunista, alimentándose de carroña y alejando a los depredadores menores de sus presas.

* * *

 **2) Ambulocetus natans**

 **Rango temporal:** Era cenozoico

 **Reino:** Animalia

 **Filo:** Chordata

 **Clase:** Mammalia

 **Orden:** Cetácea

 **Suborden:** Archaeoceti

 **Familia:** Ambulocetidae

 **Subfamilia:** Ambulocetinae

 **Género:** Ambulocetus

 **Especie:** Ambulocetus natans

Ambulocetus (literalmente, "ballena que camina") es un género extinto de cetáceos primitivos que poseía la capacidad de moverse en tierra y en el agua. Es un fósil transicional del cenozoico, que muestra cómo evolucionaron las ballenas a partir de mamíferos terrestres. Se conoce una sola especie. Ambulocetus natans. Tenía apariencia de un cocodrilo de unos tres metros de longitud. Se ha especulado que su método de caza, probablemente era similar al de los cocodrilos.

Medía 3 metros de largo, era claramente anfibio, ya que sus patas traseras estaban mejor adaptadas para la natación que para caminar sobre la tierra, y nadaba de arriba a abajo, como las nutrias y ballenas. Estaba al acecho en el agua hasta que una presa fuera a beber. El análisis químico de los dientes indica que era capaz de moverse entre agua dulce y salada. Ambulocetus no tenía oídos externos. Para detectar a sus presas en tierra, podrían haber bajado la cabeza al suelo y sentir las vibraciones.

Los científicos consideran que Ambulocetus era una ballena temprana porque comparte adaptaciones con ellas: tenía una adaptación en la nariz que le permitía tragar debajo del agua. Además, sus dientes son similares a las de los primeros cetáceos.


	5. Chapter 5

****Lo**** ** **siento por la demora**** ** **, aquí está el capítulo 5, espero que les guste .****

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Cage of eden**

 **Capítulo** **5**

-Bien, la herida ha sanado un poco, y no parece que haya alguna infección bacteriana, los antibióticos al parecer cumplieron bien su trabajo-

El rubio se acarició la cicatriz de su brazo derecho. Las marcas no se asemejaban ya a la herida abierta que los colmillos del Ambulocetus le habían infligido. Había sanado rápidamente. Soltó su suspiro, y sonrió a la azafata -Gracias, Kanako-chan-

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica -De nada..-

Sólo habían pasado tres días desde que se encontraron con Kazuma y Masanori, y ahora se encontraban reposando en una pequeña cueva.

Kanako tiró un vendaje manchado de sangre en un rincón de la cueva -Sólo para estar segura, lo limpiaré de nuevo- Agarró su mochila y sacó un pequeño frasco de clorhexidina, y una venda nueva.

-Vale-

Mientras le limpiaba la herida, el rubio se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. Kanako tenía la camisa abierta. Naruto trató de no mirar, pero no pudo evitar. La chica tenía un escote que habría sido criminal sin sujetador.

Se preguntaba si lo habría hecho a propósito. ¿Había olvidado abrocharse la camisa? ¿O estaba intentando seducirlo?. Negó con la cabeza mentalmente. Seguramente se había olvidado abrocharse la camisa. Dudaba que Kanako fuera esa clase de chica.

Oh, pobre idiota

La chica notó el calor de su mirada en el pecho, y sonrió internamente, sintiéndose orgullosa de que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Llevaba el tercer bóton del escote intencionalmente desabrochado para insinuar sus firmes y redondeados pechos, para provocar a Naruto.

Sus labios se curvaron sutilmente con picardía, con total confianza y luego se inclinó lo suficientemente hacia él como para ofrecerle una panorámica más privilegiada de su amplio escote

-(Se ven tan suaves y blandos...)- El rubio se dio una bofetada mentalmente en la cara -(¡Mierda, Naruto, no es el momento para pensar en eso!)- Recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad para recobrar el control, desvió la mirada de los enormes senos que flotaban delante de sus ojos y que se robosaban de un escote que apenas los contenía.

Rion, que estaba al lado de Naruto, sintió su ceja temblar en un extraño tic mientras miraba la escena. Inhaló muy profundo y trató de controlarse. Era inútil. Sintió celos porque Naruto normalmente no reaccionaba así cuando una mujer trataba de seducirlo, siempre ignoraba a todas, pero ahora... Apretó los puños. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de apartarlo de la azafata.

Kanako inclinó la cabeza y estiró la sonrisa fingiendo inocencia -¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun?-

El ojiazul iba a decir algo, pero soltó un grito cuando Rion empujó su hombro con fuerza. El movimiento le hizo perder el equilibrio, asi que terminó agarrando uno de los enormes senos a través de la camisa que los cubría y aferrándose a él mientras se mecía en la roca donde estaba sentado.

 _-Aaah, Naruto-kun-_

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Lo hice sin querer, Rion-chan, te juro que lo hice sin querer-ttebayo!-

-¿¡Entonces, por qué sigues apretando el seno de kanako!?-

 **(Afuera de la cueva)**

-(Qué fastidio)- Mariya cerró su laptop y soltó un suspiro irritado. No lograba concentrarse en su trabajo (crear un mapa de la isla) a causa de los gritos de Rion y Naruto.

-¡Hey, Mariya!-

El pelinegro miró al frente, y vio a Kazuma, Akira y Masanori acercándose a él -Hm, al parecer les fue bien la búsqueda de comida-

Kazuma y Masanori sonrieron y alzaron las manos en las que llevaban una sarta de pescados. -Sí, jejeje-

Akira se sentó al lado de Mariya, y dejó un paquete de hojas parecidas a las del platano en el suelo. -¿Dónde está, Naruto?-

-Sigue dentro de la cueva con Akagami-san y Oomori-san- Mariya se acomodó los lentes -Las dos le están inspeccionando la herida-

-Maldito rubio suertudo- Kazuma pateó una roca mientras lloraba cómicamente -A mí también me gustaría tener a dos bellezas mimándome-

Akira ignoró la payasada de su amigo, y observó la cueva -Hemos estado ya aquí por tres días. Debemos reanudar la búsqueda de Asuka y los demás-

Masamori se sentó al lado de los dos pelinegro -Pero... Naruto no está todavía al cien por ciento recuperado-

-Lo sé-

-...-

-Hey, Akira- Kazuma dejó de llorar y miró a su amigo -Realmente estás que ardes por Asuka, ¿eh?-

El chico desvió la mirada y agitó la mano derecha -¿Y qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso. Zaji?-

-Jeje, para nada- Kazuma se sobó pensativamente la barbilla, mientras le daba vueltas a una idea que desde hacía rato rondaba por su cabeza -Entonces, ¿quién debería ser adecuada para mí? ¿Kanako-san o Rion-san?-

-¿¡Eh!?- Masanori y Akira miraron sorprendidos a Zaji.

Mariya rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos -Será mejor que te quites esa idea de la cabeza. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Akagami-san y esa mujer llorona han perdido la cabeza completamente por Namikaze, y él es muy protector con ellas dos-

En eso, la voz de Rion se escuchó, como para comprobar las palabras del cuatro ojos

-¡Naruto, si quieres tocar unas tetas, solo debes pedirmelo!-

-...-

-...-

Kazuma alzó las manos. -Sólo estaba bromeando. No soy tan idiota como para meterme contra Naruto-

-Eso espero- Mariya entrecerró los ojos -Lo último que necesitamos en este momento es pelearnos entre nosotros-

De pronto los chicos escucharon pasos acercándose.

Naruto salió junto a Rion y Kanako de la cueva.

El rubio y la pelicastaña tenían las mejillas rojas mientras la azafata se estaba abotonando para cerrar el escote.

Kazuma le dio una mirada al ojiazul con una sonrisa pícara -¿Ya terminaste de coquetear con tu harén?-

Naruto se sonrojó aún más, Kanako se tapó la boca con una mano y soltó una risita.

Rion lanzó una mirada irritada a Zaji -Cállate, pervertido-

Naruto carraspeó, tratando de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas -Veo que han encontrado comida- Sus ojos se centraron en el paquete de hoja -¿Qué hay ahí?-

Akira sonrió -Mira lo que hemos encontrado- A continuación desenvolvió el paquete de hojas. Dentro había unos cuantos racimos de una fruta parecida a la uva

-A ver, déjame ver- El ojiazul agarró un racimo, luego se lo llevó a la cara, mirando atentamente la fruta

Kazuma se acercó al rubio -Se ven deliciosas, ¿verdad?-

El rubio suspiró y dejó la fruta en la hoja -Sí, pero por ahora, sería mejor no comerlas-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

Naruto miró a Akira -Podrían ser venenosas. Con todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora... ya no me fío de nada-

...

...

El pelinegro se sobó la nuca -Creo que tienes razón- Juntó las frutas y las tiró lejos dándoles patadas como si fuera cosa de juego.

El rubio se giró hacia Kazuma y Masanori, y señaló un lago que estaba a poca distancia, a unos doscientos metros. -Lleven la comida a la cueva. Rion-chan y yo vamos a acompañar a Kanako-chan al lago para que lave su casaca. Si quieren nos alcanzan por ahi más tarde-

Kazuma y Masanori asintieron, y llevaron los pescados a la cueva.

El rubio miró a los otros dos pelinegros -Chicos, ¿quieren venir con nosotros?-

Akira y Mariya asintieron, y comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el lago.

Rion levantó la vista al despejado cielo, y exhaló un suspiro, de vez en cuando pasaban unas abultadas nubes blancas que brillaban debido al reflejo del sol. Venían del este, viajaban sobre la verde masa de árboles. El viento soplaba mansamente sobre la alta hierba, arrancándole un suspiro. Unos cuantos Eohippus (caballo prehistórico) pacían tranquilamente en la sombra moteada de luz.

Los árboles empezaron a disminuir, y llegaron a su destino.

El lago era enorme y estaba rodeado por un verde césped, y detrás se elevaban interminables montañas. La superficie del lago era como un enorme espejo, de aguas indeciblemente tranquilas, y cristalinas, en que se reflejaba los aserrados picos, y la blancura de las nubes que corrian sobre el azul del cielo.

Kanako y Rion iban a acercarse a la orilla del lago, pero Naruto las detuvo con un gesto de la mano. -Esperen- Observó cuidadosamente la superficie del lago. No había nada, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse -Este sitio parece tranquilo, pero igualmente mantengan la guardia alta-

Las dos mujeres asintieron y se acercaron a la orilla, Mariya se sentó en el césped y prendió su laptop otra vez para continuar su trabajo.

-Naruto- Akira se acercó al ojiazul -¿Cuándo reanudaremos el viaje?-

-Mañana por la mañana- Levantó una mano y se acarició la nuca -Lo siento, Akira, hemos perdido tiempo por mi culpa-

-Amigo, tú no tienes culpa de nada, tranquilo- El pelinegro le dio una palmada en el hombro -Fuiste mordido por una ballena, una puta ballena primitiva. Sería un idiota si estuviera resentido contigo por ese motivo- Riendo, Akira le dio otra palmada y después se encaminó al lago.

Naruto suspiró, y se sentó en la orilla, al lado de Kanako, que estaba lavando su casaca.

-¡Wow, esas montañas parecen muy altas!-

El rubio miró hacia atrás y vio a Kazuma y Masanori. Este último se sentó al lado de Naruto

-¿Estamos realmente seguros de que este lugar es una isla?-

Zaji se cruzó de brazos -Puede ser que hayamos viajado en el tiempo hacia el pasado-

Naruto llevó la mirada hacia Rion que estaba recogiendo mariscos junto a Akira -Yo también pensé eso, pero es imposible-

Kanako dejó de lavar por un segundo su ropa para mirar al rubio -Pero, esta isla está habitada de animales extintos-

-Ese es el motivo por el que digo que es imposible. Verán, algunos de los animales que hemos visto hasta ahora no vivieron en la misma era geológica- Al ver las miradas confundidas de Kazuma, Masanori y Kanako, continuó -En pocas palabras, el diatryma, el Smilodon fatalis y el Andrewsarchus nunca han cruzado sus caminos.

-Es verdad, tienes razón- Masanori agrandó los ojos -¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes?-

-Además….- Naruto se llevó una mano a la barbilla con semblante pensativo -Los animales que hemos visto son prácticamente iguales a las ilustraciones que Mariya tiene cargado en su laptop, y eso no puede ser posible, todas las ilustraciones, y reconstrucciónes que han creado los paleontólogos a partir de los huesos y cráneos son sólo interpretaciones, suposiciones-

Todos quedaron en silencio, asimilando lo que el rubio había dicho.

De repente un fuerte chapoteo proveniente del otro extremo del lago rompió el silencio. Un cocodrilo emergió totalmente del agua y nadó hasta una orilla.

Los rostros de los chicos palidecieron, y comenzaron a temblar de miedo

El cocodrilo era enorme, tenía el mismo tamaño de un autobús, medía cerca de 13 metros de largo, y 2 metro de alto.

-¡Dios mío!- Gritó Rion mientras salía del agua junto a Akira.

-Mierda- Naruto sintió un sudor frío empapando sus ropas y el nerviosismo apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando reconoció al animal -Es un Purussaurus, el cocodrilo más grande conocido hasta la fecha. Dicen que mordía con siete toneladas de fuerza, el doble que el mordisco de un T-rex- Se levantó y agarró a Kanako del brazo, levantándola -Regresemos a la cueva antes de que nos vea-

-S-sí-

* * *

Naruto y los demás estaban dentro de la cueva, sentados alrededor de una hoguera hecha en un hoyo con piedras de bolones, asando los pescados ensartados en palos.

Kanako, con una rama delgada movió los mariscos que estaban sobre las rocas, y sonrió -Chicos, los mariscos están listos-

-¡Por fin, me estaba muriendo de hambre!-

Mariya suspiró -Qué pena. Mañana tendremos que dejar esta cueva. Las condiciones es este lugar son muy buenas. El alimento y agua están al alcance, y aparte el cocodrilo de antes, no ha aparecido ningún peligro-

-No tenemos opción, si queremos encontrar a los demás, tenemos que dejar este lugar- El rubio agarró una cantimplora que habian encontrado en el avión, e intentó beber. Estaba vacío. La sostuvo en el aire, y la agitó... nada. -Uff, se nos terminó el agua- Se alzó y agarró dos botellas vacías, y su mochila -Iré al lago. Por favor, no apaguen el fuego que lo voy a necesitar para purificar el agua de modo que llegue á ser potable-

En el rostro de Kanako apareció una expresión de preocupación -No creo que sea buena idea que te acerques al lago...-

-No te preocupés que tendré mucho cuidado- Él le dió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y salió de la cueva -No me voy a demorar mucho-

-¡Espérame, te acompaño!- Rion se levantó y fue tras Naruto.

...

...

Mariya, Masanori, Kanako, Akira y Kazuma se quedaron unos minutos allí sentados en silencio, observando las llamas del fuego, mirando cómo crepitaba, chisporroteaba y lanzaba chispas.

De pronto una voz desconocida desde fuera quebró abruptamente el silencio

-¿¡Hay Alguien Aquí!?-

Akira, Mariya y Kazuma corrieron hacia la salida de la cueva, y vieron a una mujer de baja estatura, delgada, pelinegra y con lentes.

Akira abrió los ojos como platos y dejó la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa -¡Kurusu-sensei!-

-¡Sengoku-kun, Saji-kun, Mariya-kun!- La mujer abrazó felizmente a sus tres alumnos -¡Gracias a dios, los tres están a salvo!-

En ese mismo instante, Kanako y Masanori salieron de la cueva -Chicos, ¿quién ha venido?-

-¡Tanaka-kun!- Kurusu soltó a los tres pelinegros para abrazar entusiastamente a Masanori -¡Tú tambien estás vivo!-

-K-kurusu-sensei-

Después de unos segundos, Kurusu dejó de abrazar a su alumno, y miró a Kanako -¿Oh, tú eres la azafata?-

-M-mi nombre es Kanako- Hizo una reverencia agachando la cabeza, mirando a la profesora. Esta la saludó de igual manera.

-¡Gracias al cielo, muchas personas se han salvado!-

-Naruto y Rion también están con nosotros, Kurusu-sensei-

-Me alegra mucho oír eso, zaji-kun- La profesora juntó las manos y sonrió -¡Ahora estoy aquí, así que pueden sentirse seguros!. ¡Los protegeré de cualquier peligro que haya!-

Akira se rascó el cuello -¿Está sola, sensei?-

-Por su puesto que no-

-Entonces quién...-

-El chico problema de nuestra clase, él me protegió- Kurusu se puso las manos en las caderas -Nosotros también hemos sido capaces de conseguirlo-

En ese instante oyeron cómo unas ramitas se quebraban cerca de ellos. Cuando miraron hacia el ruido, vieron a un chico rubio que se acercaba con expresión en blanco. Se perecía ligeramente a Naruto.

-(Mierda, es Yarai Kouichi)- Por un momento, Akira se puso rígido; el temblor de sus dedos delataba su nerviosismo.

El rubio se paró al lado de Kurusu sin dignar de una mirada al grupo de Naruto.

-¡Yarai-kun!-

-¡No vayas tan rápido!-

Detrás del rubio vinieron corriendo tres tipos con aspecto de delincuentes. Uno era gordo y llevaba bigotes, otro era flaco y alto, con rostro curtido y pelado, el último también era delgado y tenía el cabello hasta los hombros.

Akira apretó los dientes -(Guh... ¿¡T-también estos tipos de mierda!?)-

-Jejeje- El gordo se relamió los labios, mirando a la azafata -Vaya, vaya... mira a quién tenemos aquí-

El más alto de los tres le dio un codazo en el costado -Compórtate, Akiyama-

El gordo lo encaró con una mirada furiosa. -No me des órdenes, Mikoshiba-

El ultimo lanzó una mirada divertida a Kazuma -Zaji, así que sobreviviste, ¿eh?-

El mencionado bajó la mirada al suelo -Bueno, supongo... Ono-

-(Joder, nunca hablé con ninguno de ellos, pero creo que si no trabajamos juntos...)- Akira interrumpió sus pensamientos, y tendió la mano hacia Yarai, pero el susodicho ignoró su amistoso gesto, y pasó a su lado de camino a la cueva.

...

...

* * *

-Ya terminé de recoger agua, podemos regresar a la cueva- Naruto guardó las botellas de agua en la mochila y cerró la cremallera del compartimento exterior. Se irguió y observó a Rion.

La chica tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Las cumbres escarpadas de las montañas se recortaban contra el cielo anaranjado del fondo.

Naruto le tomó la mano y le entrelazó los dedos. -¿Pasa algo, Rion-chan?-

-Solo estaba pensando que deberías descansar unos días más. Tu herida todavía no ha sanado-

-Rion-chan, sabes que no puedo hacer eso- Las olas del lago rompían con un suave chapoteo en la orilla -Akira está muy preocupado por Asuka, tenemos que ayudarlo...-

-...-

-Lo sé... pero... no quiero que te hagas daño de nuevo- Levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro. Él giró la mejilla hacia allí, apoyándola en la palma -Junto con mis padres, eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida- Le pasó los dedos por sus marcas de bigote y lo miró con intensidad.

Abrumado por esa mirada, sintió su corazón latir con un ritmo hipnótico. -Rion-chan...-

-Q-quiero decirte algo... llevo años queriendo decirte una cosa que no me atrevo a decirte por miedo a lo que me respondas- Rion respiró hondo, el corazón le revoloteaba dentro del pecho como un pájaro enjaulado -Pero si no te lo digo ahora... y si pasa algo malo, a mi o a ti... sé que me voy a arrepentir durante el resto de mi vida. Naruto... yo... - Su cabello castaño oscuro, bañado por la luz dorada, se meció con el viento fresco como el pasto en el campo, como una flor de seda en el viento -Yo... te amo... A veces, incluso, me da miedo la forma como te amo. La sola idea de perderte me produce terror-

Naruto la miró sorprendido sin saber qué decir. En aquellos momentos una vorágine de sentimientos se mezclaba en su corazón.

Los corazones de los dos estaban a cien. A Rion no se le notaba, mientras que él, se había quedado paralizado.

Y sin necesidad de decirse nada más. Rion lo beso en los labios. Su primer beso de amor, el primer beso de los dos. Cuando sus labios se separaron, se miraron durante unos segundos sin decirse nada.

-...-

-R-rion...yo...- No se le ocurría qué decir. La chica le sonrió cálidamente

-(Debe estar muy confundido... sobre todo ahora que tiene un agolpamiento en Kanako)- Le cogió tranquilamente la mano y entrelazó sus dedos -No tienes por qué darme una respuesta todavía. Piénsalo tranquilamente-

-Yo...- Naruto respiró un par de veces profundamente para calmar su agitado corazón y sus emociones. Logró tranquilizarse y esbozó una sutil sonrisa -Gracias, te prometo que no te haré esperar mucho tiempo-

Ella se mordió el labio y sus mejillas se colorearon de un adorable rubor -Cuando llegue el momento, solo sé sincero contigo mismo-

-Lo seré..-

-...-

-...-

-Regresemos a la cueva-

Caminaron en silencio, ella con la cabeza gacha y él mirando al frente.

De entre todas las cosas que Rion podría haber esperado sentir si Naruto "descubría"alguna vez sus sentimientos, el alivio era la última de ellas. No, jamás lo habría imaginado. Y, aún así, después de haber abierto su corazón a Naruto, se sentía más ligera, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros, y fue entonces cuando apreció realmente lo que podía suponer la carga de un secreto/sentimiento cuando era soportada en soledad

La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Me pareció haber oído la voz de una mujer-

Rion detuvo sus pasos y miró al ojiazul -Será seguramente Kanako-

-No, no era su voz- Luego de eso guardó silencio por algunos instantes. A continuación, nuevamente escuchó una voz, y esta vez, Rion logró escuchar

-Era la voz de un hombre..-

-Y venía de la cueva-

* * *

-¡Hey, deténganse!-

-¡Je je, desde hoy somos sus amigos, sus cosas son nuestras cosas!-

-(Malditos)- Akira cerró los puños, frustrado, mientras observaba a Akiyama, Ono y Mikoshiba comer los peces. Kurusu intentó detenerlos, pero no pudo, fue ignorada.

Ono escupió las espinas del pescado sobre el fuego y agarró la mochila que estaba cerca de él -Jejeje, veamos qué tenemos aquí-

-Suelta mi mochila- Kanako se acercó velozmente al chico. Este la empujó con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciéndola caer de espalda al suelo.

-No fastidies, quédate tranquila.- Sin perder tiempo, abrió la mochila, y lo primero que vio fue un sostén de encaje rojo y unas pantaletas que hacían juego. -¡Jajaja, mira lo que tenemos aquí!- Quiso agarrar el sostén, pero alguien se lo impidió de una patada en la cara. Quedó tendido boca abajo, y de su boca salió un leve gemido -¿Q-quién se ha atrevido a a-atacarme?-

-Yo- Naruto agarró a Ono del pelo y le levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos -¿Quién coño crees que eres? ¿Te crees que puedes venir aquí y puedes hacer lo que te da la puñetera gana?- Le dio una mirada fría, asesina y Ono se quedó paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo y la sorpresa.

-E-espera...-

-Cállate- Le interrumpió zarandeándole la cabeza bruscamente -Te he visto golpear a Kanako-chan- Acercó su cara a la suya y le dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara. -Mira, pedazo de capullo. Si tocas de nuevo un solo pelo a Kanako te mato, ¿me has oído?, te mato. Me va a dar igual que seas mi compañero de escuela, porque no vas a tener sitio donde esconderte. ¿Me estoy explicando con suficiente claridad? Si la haces algo a ella, a Rion o a los demás soy capaz de sacarte la piel a tiras. Estoy harto de los tipejos como tú. Harto de sus chulerías. Harto de que nos miren a todos por encima del hombro y se crean que pueden hacer lo que quieran...-

Ono se sentía asustado por la situación en la que se encontraba. Aquello era nuevo para él. Nunca había estado en ese lado de la historia, siempre había sido él quien intimidaba a los demás y no al contrario. Además la expresión de Naruto era más que inquietante. En ese estado podía hacer cualquier cosa; cualquier locura.

-Estoy deseando que me des una sola razón para destrozarte esa estúpida cara que tienes- Y acto seguido descargo un puñetazo en la pared de la cueva que rozó el rostro del chico. El simple aire que proyectó la mano del rubio hizo que Ono cerrara los ojos a modo de defensa.

Tras esto Naruto lo soltó, y Ono intentó recuperar la normalidad en su respiración tras varios segundos en lo que la tos, producto del nerviosismo que tenía, le había provocado el cambio de color en su rostro. Después miró al ojiazul con una mezcla de odio y miedo, pero no dijo nada. No se atrevía a rebatirle nada. Se levantó y se fue hacia sus dos compañeros, que al igual que él, estaban asustados de Naruto, el susodicho suspiró y miró a sus amigos.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde-

Mariya se acomodó los lentes -Lo importante es que hayas venido a ayudarnos-

-Gracias Naruto-

-Hazles saber quién manda, rubio-

Naruto dejó su mochila a Rion, y miró a Yarai, que estaba acostado sobre hojas secas, en el fondo de la cueva. Con paso lento, empezó a acercarse a él.

-¡Espera!- Kurusu quiso detener a Naruto, pero fue bloqueada por Akira. -Suéltame, Sengoku-kun, ¿acaso quieres que peleen?-

-No creo que vayan a luchar. Por lo que escuche de Rion, Naruto se lleva bien con su primo-

Todos los presentes menos Rion y Akira, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Son.. primos...?-

* * *

-Hey- Naruto se detuvo al lado de Yarai, y lo movió con el pie derecho. -Despierta, Kouichi-teme-

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a su primo que lo estaba mirando -¿Naruto?- Se levantó, y observó al Namikaze con aire perezoso -Vaya, menuda sorpresa. Así que sigues vivo. Asombroso-

Una vena se infló en la frente del rubio -Veo que sigues siendo el mismo gilipollas de siempre-ttebayo-

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Pasaron varios segundos de tensión. Al fin Kouichi negó con la cabeza, y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. -Me alegra que estés vivo- Estiró la mano y el ojiazul se la estrechó.

-Lo mismo digo-

Yarai se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los demás los estaban observando. Notó que un componente de su pequeño grupo tenía un hematoma en la mejilla derecha. -¿Qué le ha pasado a Ono?-

-Ese idiota se atrevió a levantar una mano contra un miembro de mi grupo, así que tuve que darle una lección- Naruto se cruzó de brazos -Debes educar mejor a tus mascotas-

-M-mascotas- Kouichi parpadeó varias veces seguidas, después soltó una sonora carcajada -¡Jajajaja, mascotas!- Se agarró las costillas y se dobló por la cintura -¡Jajajaja!-

Naruto se sobó la nuca, confundido, y miró a sus amigos -¿He dicho algo gracioso?-

...

-No-

...

...

* * *

-¿Así que tú tampoco sabes nada?-

-No- Naruto metió en la hoguera una rama que había traído, hasta que se inflamó, charqueando y echando chispas. -Sin embargo, de una cosa estoy seguro, no hemos viajado al pasado-

-Hm- Kouichi sacó una moneda con la que comenzó a jugar lanzándola al aire, para tomarla al caer, nuevamente con la palma abierta -Después de lo que me has dicho de los animales... pienso lo mismo-

Los dos estaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera, Rion y los demás ya estaban durmiendo.

-Kouichi, ¿qué piensas hacer?... Mañana, yo y mi grupo vamos a dejar la cueva para continuar la búsqueda de Asuka. Si quieres unirte a nosotros, no nos opondremos-

-No, gracias... ya sabes que no me gustan las multitudes- Dejó de jugar un segundo para mirar a su primo -Estaré con ustedes un rato, luego nuestros caminos se dividirán. Mi objetivo es nada menos que descubrir el misterio que rodea este lugar-

Naruto echó otra rama al fuego -Ya veo, ¿y tu grupo?-

-Me llevaré a los tres idiotas conmigo, y en cuanto a Kurusu-sensei... lo decidirá ella-

...

-Puedo ver lo mucho que te preocupas por Kurusu-sensei-

Kouichi cerró los ojos -Ella me recuerda mucho a nuestra tía Kyoko, y también a mi madre-

Naruto suspiró. Su tía Ai (la madre de Kouichi) había muerto muy joven, hace diez años, como consecuencia de un remedio mal proporcionado por un médico, mientras su tía Kyoko (que había adoptado a Kouichi después de la muerte de su madre biológica) había perecido en un accidente automovilístico apenas hacía dos años. -Sabes, mi padre todavía no logra superar la muerte de sus dos hermanas-

Kouichi guardó la moneda en el bolsillo y miró el fuego, observó las chispas que flotaban por unos instantes para luego separarse como las galaxias en expansión. -Yo... también...-

...

...

* * *

-El camino termina aquí- Dijo Naruto, mientras se detenía en la orilla de un enorme río sin corriente.

-Mierda, y ahora qué hacemos- Akira pateó una piedra con frustración -Hemos estado caminando cuatro horas seguidas, no podemos regresar atrás-

Mariya frunció el ceño -Volver sobre nuestros pasos no es una opción. Será mejor salir lo antes posible del territorio de los Andrewsarchus-

Kouichi se paró al lado de su primo -Tenemos que vadear el río-

Kanako se acercó a la orilla y observó el río. El agua estaba turbia, y casi toda su superficie estaba cubierta por lirios acuáticos, y flores de loto. -No creo que sea buena idea, puede haber Purussaurus-

Masanori, Kazuma y Rion palidecieron recordando el enorme cocodrilo que habian visto en el lago.

-No tenemos opción, tenemos que vadear el río-

-¿Acaso estás loco?-

-Nosotros tres estamos de acuerdo con Yarai-kun-

Mientras todos discutían sobre qué hacer, Kurusu miró a alrededor. Se oía el canto de grillos y ranas, escondidos entre la los lirios acuáticos, y unas extrañas libélulas casi del tamaño del torso humano volaban disparadas sobre el agua, y en sus alas iridiscentes se reflejaba el brillo de la luz del sol.

Asqueada, apartó la vista de los enormes insectos, y en eso notó algo raro en la orilla. Se acercó para ver mejor y se sorprendió. -¡Miren, chicos!-

Todos se acercaron a la mujer, y vieron huellas distintas, eran de diferentes tamaños, las pisadas se habían enterrado en el barro, eran profundas.

Naruto contó las pisadas de al menos veintidós personas, dos pares de ellas eran más pequeñas. Había varias hileras, todas convergían en un punto, hacia el río. Se sobó la nuca -Bueno, creo que eso resuelve la cuestión, tendremos que vadear el río- Aguzó la mirada. El río era tan largo que a duras penas lograba ver el final.

Masanori sintió como si hubiera una frenética ave atrapada debajo de sus costillas, su corazón martilleando en su pecho -N-no estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?-

-Tranquilo- Naruto le dio una palmadita en el hombro para tranquilizarlo -Este rio es muy poco profundo para animales enormes como el Purussaurus. Ya verás que todo irá bien-

-¡Naruto-kun, ven!-

El rubio corrió hacia Rion, la pelimarrón estaba en un terreno elevado junto a un trozo circular de pastos amarillos. Había cenizas, ramas rotas, restos de comida junto a un árbol, y huellas de permanencia por todas partes.

Kazuma se agachó y recogió una lata vacía de sardinas -Se han ido-

-Han vadeado el río- Naruto se sentó en un tronco caído, y miró a sus amigos. -Nosotros también haremos lo mismo, pero primero tomemos agua y descansemos un rato-

Akira se sentó sobre el pasto -Espera, ¿no podemos rodearlo?-

-Sí, podríamos, pero perderíamos otro día- Naruto abrió su mochila, sacó una botella de agua y bebió un trago. -Tú no quieres que eso ocurra, ¿verdad?-

...

...

-No...-

...

* * *

 **(** **Tres** **horas después)**

El pequeño grupo estaba vadeando el río, el agua les llegaba a la cintura. Naruto iba delante de todos, sosteniendo su barra de hierro en la mano, seguido por Rion, Kanako, Mariya, Kazuma, Akira, Masanori, Kouichi, Kurusu y Mikoshiba , Akiyama y Ono cerraban el grupo.

-Chicos, estoy empezando a cansarme..- Kanako se detuvo a buscar un poco de aliento en el aire agobiado por el calor -E-es como subir escaleras en un sauna-

Kazuma sonrió -Sí, tal vez muera deshidratado, pero tendré un trasero firme-

Mariya rodó los ojos con aire sarcástico -Así se habla, Kazuma-

Con el rabillo del ojo, Naruto miró a Kanako -Resiste, No falta casi nada para llegar a la orilla...-

-¡Kyaaa!- Rion, aterrorizada, se abalanzó sobre el ojiazul cuando vió pasar cerca de sí tres libélulas. Kurusu hizo lo mismo con Kouichi -¡Qué asco, qué asco!-

Naruto suspiró divertido, luego le palmeó la cabeza -Tranquila Rion-chan, son Meganeuras, la especie más grande conocida de insectos voladores que haya existido sobre la Tierra, no son peligrosas-

-Pero eso no les quita que dan asco-

Kazuma iba a decir algo, pero se calló cuando sintió algo tocándole la pierna derecha -¡Mierda!, ¿q-qué fue eso?-

Akira enarcó una ceja -¿Qué fue que?-

-Algo se movió- Kazuma miró a su alrededor alarmado, casi esperando descubrir a algún animal cerca de allí, pero no vio un alma. Además, el agua turbía no dejaba ver nada bajo él.

Kanako se abrazó con fuerza a sí misma y trató de reprimir el miedo -Ay, por favor no digas eso-

Zaji miró a sus amigos mientras el nerviosismo invadía sus entrañas -No, es en serio, algo acaba de rozarme la pierna-

-¿Acaba de rozarte algo vivo?-

-Sí... - Se interrumpió, y pegó un pequeño brinco, asustando a las tres mujeres del grupo -¡Aaaah, mierda, mierda, de nuevo, aquí hay algo!-

-Joder, no seas marica- Ono soltó un bufido -Aquí hay un millón de cosas, de seguro habrá sido un pez o una rana-

Kazuma rechinó los dientes, y le lanzó una mirada irritada.

-Naruto, será mejor que aceleremos el ritmo-

El rubio asintió a las palabras de su primo -Sigamos caminando-

Reanudaron la marcha en el mismo orden.

 **(Unos minutos después)**

Akiyama no podía despegar sus ojos de Kanako. A la luz del sol, su piel brillaba, y el cabello marrón, que hoy no lo tenía atado, le caía hasta la media espalda, cerca de la delgada cintura. Con largas piernas y curvas donde tenía que haberlas, caminaba en el agua como una diosa, meciendo las caderas, el cabello ondulado sobre la espalda, tan elegante y grácil como una ave acuática.

El chico se pasó un largo rato admirando sus curvas cautivantes hasta que ella se dio cuenta que la estaba observando. La mujer le lanzó una mirada temerosa, luego se acercó velozmente a Naruto, le agarró una mano, y le susurró algo al oído.

El rubio giró la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada al chico.

-(Oh, mierda)- Akiyama se asustó y apartó la mirada, unos segundos después alzó los ojos y vio que el ojiazul ya no lo estaba mirando, pero seguía agarrando la mano de Kanako.

Akiyama se detuvo -(¡Maldito rubio!)- Frunció el ceño, su cara estaba desfigurada por la rabia y celos. Dio un ligero manotazo al agua. ¿Quién se creía que era?. Su furia aumentó aún más cuando vio a Rion pasar un brazo en torno a la cintura de Naruto. -(Hijo de puta)-

-¿Qué pasa gordo de mierda? ¿Ya te cansaste o tienes hambre?-

-Vete a tomar por culo, Ono-

El mencionado sonrió y dirigió la mirada hacia donde Akiyama tenía los ojos puestos. -Jejeje ¿Estás celoso de Naruto? Jajaja, no me jodas, gordo idiota. No tienes ninguna posibilidad con ellas. Jeje, se ve a kilómetros que esas dos están chorreando por Naruto-

Akiyama lo miró.

Ono sonreía con ironía esperando una respuesta grosera que no recibió. Extrañado, se detuvo en seco, y miró hacia atrás. Akiyama había desaparecido.

-¿Eh? Gordo...- Miró a los costados, hacia los lirios que la brisa movía suavemente. Nada. -Akiyama- Pronunció el nombre de su "amigo" en voz alta, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta -¡Akiyama!- Su gritó llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué paso?-

-El gordo de mierda ha desaparecido-

-Rayos-

A continuación todos comenzaron a mirar rápidamente a su alrededor buscando a Akiyama.

-¡Akiyama!-

-¡Akiya...!-

-¡Aahhh!- Akiyama emergió de repente ante ellos, entre arcadas. Quiso decir algo, pero su cuerpo comenzó a girar bruscamente sobre sí, y a moverse violentamente de un lado a otro, como si alguien lo estuviera jalando de la cintura para abajo.

El agua salpicaba por todas partes.

-¡Mierda!-

-¡Akiyama!-

De improviso, el chico dejó de moverse, luego soltó un grito desesperado antes de que algo lo jalara bajo el agua

-¡Nooo!-

-¡Akiyama!-

-¡Mierda, estamos siendo atacados por un animal!-

-¡Ah!- De repente, Akiyama emergió de nuevo, estaba desorientado, con agua en sus ojos, oídos y nariz. Tenía la cabeza ensangrentada, la camisa rota y llena de sangre.

Naruto y los demás se quedaron quietos, demasiado sorprendidos para moverse.

 **¡** **S** **sss** **ssss** **sss** **ss!**

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

Una enorme serpiente muy parecida al Anaconda salió disparada del agua, con la mandíbula abierta.

Akiyama ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, la serpiente cerró la mandíbula alrededor de su cabeza y comenzó a sacudirlo, como a un muñeco de trapo .

-¡O-oh rayos!-

-¡Ahhh!-

-¡Mierda, mierda!-

-¡Corran! ¡Corran a la orilla!-

-¡A la orilla!-

-¡Corran!-

-¡vámonos!-

...

...

...

* * *

-¡Mierda!-

El grupo se encontraba sentado en unos troncos caídos, cerca de la orilla del río, en silencio, menos Kazuma, que caminaba de un lado a otro

Estaban completamente conmocionados por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Joder- Kazuma se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su mentón y sus labios temblaban ligeramente en el esfuerzo que hacía por contener las lágrimas. -¿Q-qué diablos era esa cosa?-

Naruto cerró los puños -Una Titanoboa...-

Zaji se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos -Oooh, qué bien-

Kanako empezó a inspirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, pero por más que lo intentara su corazón no dejaba de latir alocadamente. -¿E-existían serpientes de ese t-tamaño?-

El ojiazul asintió -Sí, pero esa...-

-¿¡Pero qué!?- Kazuma se paró delante de Naruto. -¡Se lo tragó completo!-

Rion se tapó las orejas con las manos, mientras temblaba de miedo.

El Namikaze suspiró y se sobó la frente -Cálmate y escúchame-

Kazuma negó con la cabeza, y volvió a caminar en círculo. -No, no, no, no voy a calmarme-

-Déjame explicarles-

-Tú cállate y escucha- Kazuma señaló a Naruto -Una serpiente gigante se lo tragó. ¡Una serpiente!-

-Kazuma..-

Zaji ignoró la voz de Akira, y se agarró la cabeza de nuevo -Oh, dios, oh... dios, por dios-

-Kazuma-

-Por, dios ¿Vieron esa cosa? Estamos fritos frente a algo así- Zaji se acercó a unos de sus amigos, y lo agarró de los hombros -Masanori, Masanori, escúchame, veo documentales y te aseguro que estamos fritos, estamos fritos como ratones en un serpentario- Lo soltó y miró a los demás -¡Vamos a morir, chicos, vamos a morir!-

-¡Kazuma!- Akira se levantó, y sujetó el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos. -Detente, cálmate... tranquilo-

-...-

-...-

-S-si, ya estoy bien, e-estoy bien- Temblando de nerviosismo, se alejó de Akira y se dirigió hacia una roca -Y-ya entendi, v-voy a sentarme aquí, l-lo siento, y-yo padezco un p-poco de O-ofidiofobia-

-...-

Naruto se alzó -Oigan.. la Titanoboa que hemos visto tragarse a Akiyama... no era adulta-

Todos lo miraron horrorizados por lo que acababa de decir.

Kurusu tragó saliva nerviosa -¿Cuánto crecen?-

-14 o 15 metros de largo-

-Cristo santo-

-La Titanoboa pertenece a la familia de serpientes conocidas vulgarmente como boas, se piensa que es territorial, al igual que la Anaconda, su prima.- El ojiazul llevó su mirada hacia los árboles detrás de su profesora y Kouichi -Una de ese tamaño...cubre una zona muy grande, no creo habrá otra en kilómet...- Se calló de golpe y se puso pálido como la cera.

-Naruto- Rion se levantó y posó una mano en el brazo del rubio -¿P-Pasa algo?-

 **¡SSSSSSSSSSSS!**

Aquel silbido fue como un balde de agua fría para el grupo. Lentamente dirigieron la vista hacia donde estaba mirando Naruto, y se congelaron de terror.

Una Titanoboa más grande y gruesa que la anterior estaba enroscada en un enorme árbol.

-A-ah...- Kurusu estuvo a punto de gritar de angustia, pero Kouichi le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Silencio, no grites-

La mujer asintió mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

La serpiente los miró un largo rato, sacando y metiendo rápidamente su rosada lengua bífida. Luego, empezó a desenroscarse, muy lentamente, y sin bajar del árbol alargó la cabeza del tamaño de medio cuerpo humano hacia Naruto.

-(Mierda)- El rubio sintió una presión en el pecho y una gota de sudor frío que le recorría la espalda. Kanako le agarró una mano, y Rion se aferró a un pliegue de su camisa como un niño se agarra a su padre para tranquilizarse o un bebé a su madre para protegerse de la oscuridad.

 **¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

La serpiente abrió la boca exhibiendo cuatro filas de diente pequeños y el siseo se hizo aun más fuerte. Fue entonce cuando se desató el infierno.

Ono lanzó un grito. El terror lo dominó, y corrió lejos, aterrado, pero no logró alejarse mucho.

En menos de tres segundos, la titanoboa se alargó hacia el chico, y le mordió el rostro, alzándolo en el aire como si fuera una pluma al tiempo que se enroscaba sobre él.

-¡Aaah!-

-¡Ono!-

-¡Rápido, escapemos!-

A medida que los gritos desgarradores de Ono se iban apaciguando, el grupo abandonó la orilla, adentrándose en la selva

No supieron durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo, esquivando los árboles, las lianas y la maleza. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a un pequeño claro.

Mientras intentaba reponerse de la agotadora carrera, Kanako intentó hacer caso omiso del insoportable dolor que laceraba todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Había perdido un zapato y se había arañado el tobillo. No paraba de toser y apenas era capaz de respirar. Pero Naruto, que no la había soltado en ningún momento(a Rion tampoco), la llevó hacia un enorme árbol muy similar al roble. Se esforzó en no cojear.

-Aquí estaremos seguros..-

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?- Sollozó Rion, cada vez más nerviosa.

-Nos hemos alejado bastante del río, el hábitad de la titanoboa-

-C-chicos, hemos perdido a Mikoshiba-

-¿Qué?- Naruto se detuvó y miró a su profesora -¿Ha desaparecido?-

-S-sí-

-Joder- Kazuma se derrumbo, todas las lágrimas que contuvo exigieron su libertad y comenzaron a fluir como un río embravecido que no se detiene llevando todo a su paso hasta llegar al mar

En ese instante, se escuchó un grito lejano de hombre.

La titanoboa había cobrado otra víctima.

* * *

 ** **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo**** **;)**

* * *

 ** **Grupo de Naruto****

 ** **1) Akira****

 ** **2) Mariya****

 ** **3) Kazuma****

 ** **4) Masanori****

 ** **5) Rion****

 ** **6) Kanako****


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Cage of eden**

 **Capítulo 6**

Naruto y los demás se encontraban descansando en un enorme árbol, en un lugar donde lar ramas brotaban a la misma altura, casi paralelas, formando una especie de cómoda plataforma con espacio suficiente para todos.

La oscuridad era casi total y lo único que podía oírse era el ulular de un búho cercano, el viento al pasar entre los árboles y el bailar de las hojas.

Rion, Kanako, y Kurusu estaban echadas, durmiendo acurrucadas unas contra otras.

Akira, Kazuma, Masanori, Naruto, Mariya y Kouichi se encontraban sentados en semicírculo delante de ellas. Sus sentidos estaban constantemente alerta. Sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

-Por ahora parece que todo está tranquilo-

-Tch- Mariya se relajó un poco, y se talló los ojos para quitarse el sueño. -Todavía me cuesta creer que nos hayamos encontrado con dos Titanoboas compartiendo el mismo territorio-

Kazuma se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y se lo pasó por la frente. Todavía estaba temblando por lo que había pasado, y lo suficientemente asustado que podía soltar líquidos. -N-naruto, tú nos habías dicho que no nos ibamos a encontrar con otra de esas mierdas en kilómetros-

El ojiazul sintió sobre su rostro la mirada de sus amigos, y suspiró -Yo.. estoy confundido... las serpientes gigantes son animales muy territoriales, me parece inaudito que dos Titanoboas estén cazando en la misma zona... a menos que... Mierda, ahora entiendo...- Se pasó la mano por el cabello puntiagudo, desquiciado con la situación -Chicos, creo que estamos muy cerca de un nido de Titanoboas-

Masanori y Kazuma palidecieron como cadáveres al oír eso.

-Estamos jodidos- Kouichi estiró una pierna y recostó la espalda en una rama -Estamos muy muy jodidos de verdad-

Naruto negó con la cabeza, y miró de reojo a su primo. -No, no estamos jodidos..-

-¡Sí que estamos jodidos!- Interrumpió Kazuma, golpeando la plataforma con la mano abierta, sobresaltando a Akira, y Mariya. -¡Solo estamos en esta puta zona desde la mañana, y ya hemos perdido a tres!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. El miedo empezaba a extenderse de nuevo dentro de él. -¿¡Cómo puedes decir que no estamos jodidos!?-

En eso el viento sopló con más fuerzas, agitando hojas y ramas como si una bestia desquiciada estuviese tras ellas.

-Porque seguimos vivos-

Todos miraron con atención al Namikaze, que, tras hacer una pausa, habló de nuevo.

-Normalmente un nido de serpientes contiene hasta 50 ejemplares, pero solo hemos sido atacados por dos Titanoboas... eso significa que...-

Masanori desencajó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, ya entendiendo a dónde quería llegar su amigo. -S-significa que esas serpientes habían comido antes de que llegáramos nosotros-

-Sí... Se acuerdan de las huellas de pisadas recientes en la orilla del río- Naruto soltó un suspiro, y se acarició el brazo -Bueno, es posible que todos ellos hayan sido devorados por las Titanoboas-

-(Mierda..)- Akira advirtió que su cuerpo estaba temblando; el miedo comenzó a inundarlo. Pero no temía por él, sino por sus amigos, por Asuka. -(Por favor, Dios mío... No puedo perderla. Por favor, haz que esté bien)-

-Hey..- Kouichi flexionó un poco su pierna derecha, y apoyó su antebrazo en la rodilla. -¿Cúanto tiempo tarda una serpiente en digerir?-

-Bueno...- Mariya frunció el ceño, pensando en ello. -Hm... seis días... o más, depende del tamaño de la presa, y cuando terminan de digerir, pueden estar semanas o incluso meses sin necesidad de volver a comer-

-Vaya... Si Naruto está en lo cierto, entonces tenemos más chances de salir vivos de esta maldita situación-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando.

...

...

Naruto levantó la mirada, y observó el cielo estrellado a través de las ramas y las hojas del árbol.

...

...

-Mañana, apenas amanezca nos moveremos de aquí. Tenemos que alejarnos del nido lo más rápido posible-

...

...

* * *

 **Varias horas después – Grupo de Kouhei Arita**

-¡Ustedes chicos, son lo peor!-

-¡Hicieron lo que les dio la gana y se comieron la comida que habíamos recolectado entre todos!-

-¿¡Qué es lo que estaban pensando, idiotas!?-

Los únicos tres hombres del grupo, sin contar a Kouhei, se sonrojaron y bajaron la cabeza sin rechistar como si fueran niños regañados por su madre.

-C-chicas, l-lo sentimos, actuamos por impulso-

-Perdónennos por favor-

-¡Cállense, pedazos de mierda!- Una de ellas dio un paso adelante, y los señaló acusadoramente con el dedo. -Ya habíamos decidido las reglas para esto, ¿verdad? ¡Sigan las reglas!-

Kouhei estaba detrás de ellos, sentado en una roca, mirando en silencio la escena. Cuando creyó que la discusión entraría en un bucle bizantino, decidió intervenir. -Chicas, es suficiente. Sólo perdónenlos, por favor. Estoy segurísimo que ya han aprendido la lección- Las chicas se giraron hacia Kouhei y este sonrió, al tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo de su casaca una fruta muy parecida a la Pera. -Aquí es donde ustedes me darán un poco de piedad, ¿verdad?- Dio un mordisco a la fruta y les guiñó un ojo.

Las chicas se miraron unas a las otras y se ruborizaron.

-B-bueno..-

-Si tú lo dices...-

Los tres chicos suspiraron aliviados.

-Gracias por salvarnos, Arita-

-¡No lo volveremos a hacer!-

-Ya no piensen en eso- Kouhei le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, y se bajó de la roca. -Antes encontré unos árboles con sabrosas frutas por allá, ¿por qué no vamos y las recogemos?-

Las chicas sonrieron, y rodearon a Kouhei como mariposas nocturnas bailando y tropezándose alrededor de una luz.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿¡De nuevo encontraste alimento!?-

-¡Eso es genial!-

-Eres increíble, Kouhei-kun, como esperábamos de un lider-

-¡Kyaaa, mientras que estés aquí, estaremos bien!-

Kouhei cerró los ojos sonriendo. -(Sí, qué bueno..)- Respiró profundamente y, como en una película, por su mente pasaron las imágenes de todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos días, imágenes del piloto que había matado de una sola puñalada en el corazón. -(Si tan sólo.. ese secreto no fuera expuesto... ¡no, tranquilo!... el avión estaba a oscuras, y lo apuñalé en medio del caos, nadie debió haberme visto)- Abrió los ojos y miró a sus compañeros de escuela, quienes lo miraban como si fuera un héroe. -(Sí... sería bueno si eso fuera verdad... Y entonces nos iremos a casa, de regreso al mundo... donde era el mejor)-

-Hey, Asuka, mira cómo se comportan esas chicas- La única pelirrosa del grupo soltó un risita, y apuntó con su mano a Kouhei. -Están completamente embobadas con Arita-

Asuka soltó un bufido divertido, y golpeó juguetonamente un hombro de su amiga -Honoka, tú eres la persona menos indicada para burlarte de ellas-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Asuka rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos -Cada vez que alguien menciona a Naruto, tú te comportas peor que ellas-

Honoka sintió las mejillas calentarse y desvió la mirada al suelo -Eh... no puedo negar eso-

Las dos se encontraban un poco alejadas de los demás, sentadas sobre un viejo tronco caído.

Asuka suspiró, y comenzó a mover el pie derecho adelante y atrás. -Por cierto, me pregunto cómo estará Akira-kun-

Honoka le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y le dio un apretón -Animate, estoy convencida de que tu amigo está bien-

-Lo sé, es muy cabezota para morir, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano voy a reencontrarme con él- Se limpió una lágrima que se asomó sin permiso, y sonrió a su amiga. -Seguramente estará con Naruto, los dos son inseparables- Se levantó del tronco caído, y movió la cabeza juguetonamente hacia el grupo -Oye, será mejor que nos movamos porque los chicos se están alejando de nosotras-

Honoka asintió y siguió a su amiga hacia los demás. Cuando alcanzaron el grupo, uno de los chicos gritó.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué coño es esto!?-

-¿Hm?- Kouhei detuvo sus pasos, y observó al que había gritado -¿Qué sucede?-

-Arita, echa un vistazo a esto- El joven señaló una pequeña zona plana sin hierba con un gesto de la cabeza -Hay algunas palabras escritas ahí-

-¿Palabras?- Kouhei enarcó una ceja, divertido, y empezó a acercarse al lugar señalado. -Veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Al leer lo que estaba escrito ahí, su expresión cambio de golpe, su mirada ya no reflejaba diversión, sino más bien sorpresa y miedo.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse para ver mejor.

-Mira esto-

-¿Quién lo habrá escrito?-

-Es algún tipo de juego-

Honoka se detuvo al lado de Kouhei, y leyó en voz alta -"Yo lo vi todo"- Parpadeó confundida, y miró a Asuka -¿Qué querrá decir esto?-

-Ni idea-

-(¿Alguien vio todo?)- Kouhei tragó saliva y cerró los puños con fuerza, mientras un sudor frio corria por su frente. -(Debes estar bromeando)-

...

...

...

* * *

 **Unas horas después – Grupo de Naruto Namikaze**

Kanako ya no sabía dónde estaba el suelo, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Llevaban caminando sin parar desde que había salido el sol, serpenteando entre árboles y lianas. Sus piernas temblaban de cansancio, su cabello estaba lleno de hojas, y lo peor, su corazón hecho trizas por el miedo, inundado de angustia.

-Basta ya, no puedo más- La azafata agarró a Naruto del brazo para llamar su atención -De verdad, no puedo dar un paso más, además ya es de noche, la visibilidad es casi nula, descansemos-

-Cálmate, Kanako-chan. Tenemos que llegar a un claro, y buscar un árbol para pasar la noche. No podemos echarnos a descansar en medio de tantos arbusto. Esto debe estar plagados de bichos-

-Lo sé, pero a diferencia de ustedes, estoy descalza, me duelen los pies-

-Lo siento, me olvidé completamente de eso- El ojiazul detuvo sus pasos, y se agachó -Vamos, sube. Yo te llevaré-

Todos los demás se detuvieron para mirar.

-Namikaze, no te ofendas, pero no creo que puedas cargarla, se ve en tus ojos que también estás cansado-

-Mariya, tiene razón, Naruto-kun- Rion posó una mano en el hombro del rubio, y lanzó una mirada celosa a Kanako.

-Tranquilos chicos, puedo cargarla- Le entregó su mochila a Rion, luego miró hacia atrás, y guiñó un ojo a Kanako -Vamos, sube-ttebayo-

-V-vale- Se acercó y se subió a la espalda de Naruto. Podía sentir sus manos envolviéndose alrededor de sus muslos para ayudar a sostenerla. Kanako gimió de alivio, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y se dejó caer sobre él. Notó calidez, lo cual le inspiró seguridad. Se sentía demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a nada, pero sabía que si Naruto estaba con ella, el pavor disminuiría.

Sin perder tiempo, el Namikaze se irguió, y reanudó sus pasos, ignorando la sensación de tener los firmes senos de Kanako aplastados contra su espalda.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron exhaustos a un claro.

-Ah, por fin-

-Tengo las piernas destruidas-

Se dejaron caer sin fuerzas en el pasto.

El claro era amplio, y los enormes árboles exóticos se juntaban alrededor de ellos formando un círculo casi perfecto. La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las ramas, iluminándolos, y la visibilidad era mayor. Las ramitas más secas caían al suelo y su ruido producía un sonido quedo, casi apacible y manso.

Kurusu se secó la frente con la manga, y miró a sus alumnos -Chicos, ¿cuántos kilómetros habremos recorrido?-

Mariya se sentó y abrió su mochila -No sé..., pero estoy seguro de que...- Sacó una botella de agua y bebió un trago. -No menos de cuarenta y cinco kilómetros-

-Podemos decir que estamos lejos del nido de las Titanoboas-

-Sí-

Akira soltó un suspiró y con delicadeza se quitó los zapatos y las medias, sobándose los pies con alivio. Kazuma hizo lo mismo. Los demás abrieron sus mochilas, sacaron las pocas provisiones que les quedaban **(que habían recolectado en el avión)** y comieron un poco. Tras un largo y meditativo silencio, Masanori habló.

-Ya son casi dos días desde que dejamos la cueva para encontrar más gente, y no hemos encontrado a nadie... bueno, excluyendo las huellas en el río-

Kanako se estremeció -Pero se supone que habia mas de trescientos pasajeros-

Mariya deglutió un trozo de galleta y frunció el ceño -Probablemente, estén todos muertos-

-¡Mariya!- Rion lo miró asustada -¿Por qué has dicho algo tan horrible?-

-¿Qué? Sólo estoy siendo realista-

Kouichi sacó una moneda, y comenzó a jugar lanzándola al aire -De hecho, es posible que las personas que han dejado las huellas hayan pasado a mejor vida-

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Naruto cerró la cremallera de su mochila y se la echó al hombro. Después se levantó y miró a su alrededor, examinando todos los árboles, en busca de uno apto para pasar la noche.

-Chicos, ayúdenme a buscar un árbol idóneo para dormir-

Rion y los demás se levantaron, y empezaron a controlar los árboles del claro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, encontraron lo que buscaban.

-Chicos, miren ese árbol, sus ramas han formado una especie de plataforma natural-

Todos corrieron hacia Kazuma.

-Bien hecho, Zaji-

-No perdamos tiempo, suban-

-Iré primero-

Sin perder tiempo, Kouichi se agarró a una rama y se subió encima con agilidad. Ascendió oscilando por el gran árbol, moviéndose velozmente por las ramas. No tardó ni siete segundos en llegar a la plataforma. Arriba miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal de peligro. Nada.

-¡Este lugar parece seguro, pueden empezar a subir!-

Naruto sonrió y miro a su grupo -Ya escucharon chicos, andando-

Los primeros en subir **(** **c** **on la ayuda de Kou** **ichi** **)** fueron Kurusu, Masanori, y Mariya.

-Ahora te toca a ti, Rion-chan-

La pelicastaña se acercó a Naruto, y este la agarró por la cintura y la aupó tan alto como pudo -Agárrate a lo que sea, luego Kouichi se ocupará del resto-

-Ya está- Rion sonrió, asiéndose a una rama lo bastante gruesa para encaramarse.

-Bien- Sin soltar la cintura de Rion, Naruto giró su cabeza hacia Kanako -Tú serás la próxima..-

Fue entonces cuando sin previo aviso, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de pezuñas aplastando la hierba... y gruñidos de cerdos.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué mierda...?-

Kazuma, Akira, Naruto y Kanako empezaron a mirar alrededor nerviosos.

Una alfombra de polvo empezó a levantarse a lo lejos, entre los árboles.

-Joder, denme un respiro..-

-Hay algo que se aproxima-

-¿Un m-monstruo?-

-(¡Maldición!)- Naruto rechinó los dientes, y empujó a Rion fuertemente por las nalgas, ayudándola a subir la rama.

Justo en ese instante unos amimales muy parecidos a los cerdos de casi dos metros de altura salieron de los árboles y entraron en el gran claro.

Eran descomunales, y estaban persiguiendo a unos Eohippus **(caballo prehistórico)**

-¡Mierda!- Naruto agarró a Kanako, y se tiró a un lado, evitando por poco ser pisoteado por los furiosos animales.

Afortunadamente, Akira y Kazuma también habían logrado salvarse.

La azafata empezó a temblar al ver cómo uno de esos enormes cerdos destrozaba a mordisco un caballo -N-naruto-kun, ¿q-qué son esos animales?-

-Daeodon, pesan una tonelada y son absurdamente feroces.- Naruto la ayudó a levantarse, y luego echó a correr, jalándola de la mano -¡Es un animal omnívoro y come de todo, desde frutas hasta carne muerta, también se comen entre ellos, por eso tienen una violenta disposición!. ¡Tenemos que escapar antes que se fijen en nosotros!- Sin dejar de correr, miró por encima de su hombro, hacia el árbol -¡Kouichi, te encargo a Rion, cuídala, y no se muevan de ahí, volveremos!-

-¡Naruto, una de esas bestias se está acercando a nosotros!-

-Tch, maldición-

Se adentraron entre los árboles, y la oscuridad casi completa les envolvió, pero no bajaron el ritmo. Escuchaban los pasos del Daeodon detrás de ellos, persiguiéndolos. Desesperados, aumentaron la velocidad hasta que las piernas y los pulmones les ardieron.

-¡N-naruto, mis pies, no puedo dar otro paso!-

-¡Por aquí!- El ojiazul la agarró por la cintura y los dos cayeron dentro de unos arbustos.

El Daeodon pasó velozmente al lado de ambos, y chocó contra el tronco de un pequeño árbol que había en su camino. El impacto desgajó el árbol de raíz; sin duda, el cráneo del animal se había hundido como consecuencia del tremendo golpe. El árbol y el Daeodon cayeron juntos, y Naruto y Kanako vieron, estremecidos, que las ramas y las hojas eran sacudidas por las convulsiones del monstruo al que cubrían, y luego se quedaban inmóviles.

-¿H-ha muerto?-

-Sí, creo que sí- Naruto la tomó de la mano, y la levantó de un solo movimiento. Un segundo después se oyó un tremendo rugido que hizo estremecer las hojas de los árboles.

Kanako dio un brinco de terror y se abrazó a Naruto con fuerza -¿Y ahora que fue eso?-

-N-no lo sé ni quiero saberlo- Miró fugazmente a su alrededor, pero no conseguía ver casi nada -Tenemos que movernos de aquí ante de que llegue esa cosa-

-Pero.. todo está oscuro, n-no se ve nada... deberíamos esperar hasta que amanezca para tener mayor visibilidad.-

Naruto la miró un segundo antes de suspirar. -Tienes razón- Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y sonrió. Tiró algo al suelo, luego corrió hacia un árbol, se agachó y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kanako -Ven-

Sin perder tiempo, ella se subió a los hombros de Naruto. Este se incorporó al momento, y Kanako estuvo a punto de soltar un grito por la rapidez de su movimiento. Se sujetó al tronco para no perder el equilibrio, y sin dificultad se agarró a una rama. Le costó algo más impulsarse para subirse a ella, y en ese momento habría preferido llevar puestos unos vaqueros en vez de una falda. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en el decoro. Pasó una pierna por encima de la rama y se sentó a horcajadas en ella.

Desde abajo, Naruto la miraba, interrogándola. Ella asintió, y él se colgó de la rama dando un salto, y meciéndose en ella, se dio impulso para trepar hasta ella.

Naruto le tocó el brazo y, cuando ella lo miró, él señaló hacia arriba con un movimiento de cabeza. Quería que siguiera trepando. Le indicó que permaneciera sentada, y él se puso en pie sobre la rama. Se echó hacia delante, colocó las manos en otra rama, y Kanako ahogó un grito de temor.

Naruto se volvió y enarcó una ceja, pero al ver que se preocupaba por él, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Un segundo después, se agarró de una rama más gruesa y se balanceó un poco para subirse a ella. Una vez allí, se inclinó y extendió los dos brazos hacia Kanako.

Ella no lo dudó ni un segundo, y se agarró de las manos de Naruto.

Él la sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas, y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

Kanako notaba que a Naruto le costaba subirla.

La segunda rama era más corta que la primera, y les dejaba menos espacio. Naruto se apoyó en el tronco, con las piernas colgando. Ella se acercó a él, y pegó la espalda a su pecho.

Naruto titubeó un momento, y luego la rodeó con sus brazos. -Aquí estaremos seguros de los animales-

Kanako asintió, y se acomodó mejor contra el cuerpo de Naruto, moviendo inconscientemente las caderas.

Naruto tragó saliva mentalmente al sentir el perfecto y suave trasero de kanako presionando con fuerza contra su miembro, se daba cuenta de que no era una posición casual, y de haberse encontrado en otras circunstancias, se habría despegado de ella. O quizá no. Tal vez se habría despegado, pero debía admitir que sus cuerpos encajaban bien.

La estrechó más entre los brazos, y ella felizmente se reclinó más sobre él.

...

...

-Naruto-kun...-

-¿Si?-

Ella suspiró, y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo -Gracias por cuidarme, por estar a mi lado ayudándome en todo-

Naruto le mostró su clásica sonrisa zorruna. -No debes darme las gracias. Sabes muy bien que no hace falta. Tú conmigo te habrías comportado igua, ¿no?-

-No lo dudes-

-Pues eso..-

Kanako se quedó mirando fijamente a Naruto, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios -¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi mejor amiga-

-¿Ah sí? Cuéntame algo sobre ella-

-Bueno...- La expresión de Kanako se tornó repentinamente nostálgica, y dirigió la mirada al cielo para admirar el magnífico espectáculo que presenta una hermosa noche de verano.

Mil estrellas brillaban en un cielo oscuro; la via láctea se dibujaba como una banda de plata, y en medio de esas magnificencias, la luna, mas magnífica aun, derramaba su plateada y azulada luz sobre todos los objetos que se podían distinguir.

-La conocí cuando yo era una estudiante de primer año en un internado. Se llamaba Towa. Iba dos años más arriba que yo, era una estudiante de último año... y mi compañera de cuarto. Era muy amable, y una muy buena senpai. Me ayudaba a estudiar, y hablábamos sin parar casi todas las noches... era tan divertido- Hizo una larga pausa como recordando tiempos felices, mientras una ligera sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro -Cuando se graduó de la escuela, me dijo que quería convertirse en un auxiliar de vuelo... presa del miedo y la tristeza de no volver a verla, le dije que yo también me iba a convertir en una azafata-

-¿Lograste reencontrarte con ella?-

-Sí, la volví a ver en mi primer día de trabajo- Kanako reclinó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Su cara se encontraba marcada por la preocupación pero en ese momento a Naruto le pareció ver miedo en su rostro más que preocupación -Ella, estaba con nosotros en el avión... Dios, espero que no le haya pasado nada-

Naruto alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla tratando de reconfortarla -Volverás a verla, no dudes que volverás a verla-

...

...

-Sí...-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente. Después de un momento, Kanako se giró entre los brazos de Naruto para quedar de cara a él, levantó el rostro para acercar sus labios a su boca, ambos sintieron el aliento cálido del otro.

-Naruto-kun-

El rubio se cohibió, Kanako lo estaba mirando como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo.

-Naruto... yo...- Ella lo agarró de la nuca y apretó los labios temblorosos contra los suyos, sintiendo con todo su corazón el primer beso de su vida.

Naruto sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba cuando su boca, suave y carnosa, atrapó la suya. Durante un instante se puso rígido por la sorpresa y luego el instinto hizo su aparición. El beso de Kanako fue inocente, casi infantil en su torpeza.

Naruto la estrechó con fuerza y pudo sentir sus grandes pechos contra el torso. Kanako suspiró. Su cuerpo se amoldó al de él. La besó con más pasión, abrazándola más fuerte y sintiendo aquel cuerpo curvilíneo contra el suyo.

 _-Ah..-_ Kanako dejó escapar un débil quejido y se retorció para rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

Naruto pasó una mano por debajo de la falda de kanako, y le agarró una nalga. Ella ahogó un grito. Nadie nunca le había tocado el trasero. Pero el tacto de Naruto era sumamente suave y delicado, casi reverencial, como si estuviera palpando una obra de arte.

 _-Ah..-_ Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un jadeo entrecortado, Naruto la besó en el cuello y la mordió suavemente, antes de volver a sus labios y le introdujo la lengua de una forma lenta y pausada, como si estuviera deleitándose con su sabor.

 _-(Naruto... kun..)-_

De pronto se apartó de ella, tan bruscamente que el soplo de aire contra su cuerpo fue como recibir un aluvión helado. Naruto respiraba agitadamente, su cabeza estaba inundada de Rion, de su declaración de amor. -(Que mierda he hecho..)-

La humillación mezclada con el deseo insatisfecho hizo que Kanako sintiera náuseas y que le temblaran los hombros. -¿N-naruto-kun?- Alargó la mano para tocarle la mejilla, pero él ladeó la cabeza.

-No...-

-Pero...-

-No-

Kanako bajó la mano. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Por un momento se había olvidado de Rion, de su relación estrecha con el rubio.

Naruto se sintió peor que un gusano al ver la expresión herida en el rostro de Kanako, que parecía encontrarse al borde del llanto.

-Kanako.. yo... lo siento..-

...

...

-¿T-te gusta Rion, v-verdad?-

...

...

-No lo sé..- Naruto bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, tratando de hacerle el momento lo menos desagradable posible. -Me gusta estar con ella, me siento atraido por ella, pero no sé lo que siento, estoy confundido, sé que me agradas mucho, quiero estar contigo, pero también quiero estar con ella-

Kanako permaneció callada, se veía confundida y desesperada.

-Perdóname pero necesito tiempo...-

-Te amo.. Naruto-kun. T-te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi.-

Naruto agrandó los ojos sorprendido por aquella declaración. -Yo... S-sólo dame un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que me has dicho, hace media hora te veía como una amiga y evidentemente ya no pod...-

-Y si en ese tiempo te das cuenta que es a ella a quien quieres, ¿qué hago yo?-

Ella lo miraba desolada, perdida. Al rubio se le partió el corazón.

-Ven..- Naruto la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo, al que ella se entregó para sentirle el corazón palpitando en su mejilla. -Necesito este tiempo, tienes que entenderlo, necesito estar seguro-ttebayo-

...

...

-E-está bien..-

-Gracias..- Naruto apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, tan callado como la noche que los rodeaba, y le sobó suavemente la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla. -(Soy un puto desgraciado)-

Eventualmente, en el silencio, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

...

...

* * *

 **(Unas horas después)**

El cielo había amanecido en silencio, con escasos jirones de nubes blancas que flotaban en conjunto, como si estuvieran volando en bandadas, empujadas por las frescas brisas matutinas. Los primeros rayos del sol, ya habían comenzado a dorar el rostro de las montañas.

-Vamos, Kanako-chan, salta-

Naruto se encontraba parado a los pies del árbol donde habían pasado la noche, con los brazos alzados hacia la rama más baja del árbol donde estaba sentada la azafata.

-Yo...- Ella miró hacia abajo, hacia Naruto, y siento vértigo. -Tengo miedo..-

-Cierra los ojos, y salta. Yo te sujetaré, te lo prometo- Naruto le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla. -Sé que tienes miedo, pero debes hacerlo-

...

...

Kanako respiró profundamente. -V-vale...- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y saltó.

Naruto la agarró soltando un gruñido, y el esfuerzo le hizo doblar una rodilla, pero en efecto la agarró. Tenían las caras tan cerca, que él podía ver las manchas amarillas que salpicaban los ojos marrones de ella.

-Logré atraparte como te prometí-

Kanako asintió con las mejillas rojas.

Naruto la dejó en el suelo y le sonrió. -Tenemos que volver con los chicos, deben estar preocupados por nosotros-

-Sí... pero, ¿recuerdas el camino por donde vinimos?-

-Espera un segundo..- Naruto se llevó la mano al hombro y se lo sobó un poco, luego miró a su alrededor. Árboles, hierba alta, arbustos y... un pañuelo. -Ahí está- Corrió hacia la tela y la recogió. -Ayer, dejé aquí este pañuelo para no perdernos.-

Kanako se detuvo al lado de Naruto, y miró los arbustos que estaban frente a ellos -Aquí es donde nos escondimos del Daeodon-

-Sí, vamos- Naruto silenciosamente empezó a abrirse paso entre los espesos arbustos, haciéndole un camino, y ella lo siguió, agitando las hojas, pisoteando las ramas bajas, rozándose y raspándose las piernas con las ramitas quebradizas. Llegaron al otro lado, junto al árbol caido, y los arbustos cerraron tras ellos su verja de zarzas, oscura, intacta.

-Bueno, si no me equivoco, tenemos que ir en esa dirección...-

-¡Naruto-kun, mira!- Kanako señalo el cadáver del Daeodon, que yacía desparramado en el suelo. El cuerpo del animal estaba mutilado hasta extremos indecibles, con una pata arrancada por completo del muslo, y la cabeza apenas sujeta al cuello por un hilo de piel. Gran parte del cadáver había sido devorado y sus entrañas estaban derramadas entre la hierba, bueno.. lo que quedaba.

-Por el amor de dios...-

-Joder, movámonos deprisa-

...

...

* * *

-¿Dónde se habrán ido Naruto-kun, Kanako, Akira, y Kazuma?- Nerviosa Rion caminaba de un lado para el otro del claro, observando todo su entorno. -¡Han pasado varias horas y ni rastro de ellos!-

-Cálmate Akagami-san, y sobre todo no grites- Mariya suspiró, y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. -Aún podría haber un Daeodon rondando por aquí-

-Seguro que estarán bien, no te preocupes, Rion-

La chica dejó de caminar y miró a su profesora. -Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ellos... por... Naruto-kun-

Masanori ahogó un bostezo, y se sentó al lado de Mariya. -Acaso tienes miedo de que pase algo picante entre Naruto y Oomori-san-

Rion se sonrojó, y lo fulminó con la mirada por atreverse a pensar que había alguna oportunidad de que Naruto y... Kanako... -(¡No!)- Sacudió la cabeza apartando aquellos pensamientos. La sola idea de que Kanako lo tocara o lo besara la desquiciaba.

-Hey- Kouichi bajó de un árbol en un atlético salto, llamando así la atención de todos. -Alguien se está acercando-

justo en ese momento entraron al claro Naruto y Kanako.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Fue tal la alegría de Rion de verlo sano y salvo, que corrió hacia él y saltó. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas -¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!-

El rubio la apretó más fuerte que pudo y sonrió. -Lamento haberte hecho preocupar, Rion-chan-

Los demás comenzaron a rodear a Kanako y Naruto.

-Me alegro de que estén bien-

-Joder, tío, no saben qué susto tuve ayer-

Kurusu se acercó a Kanako, y la envolvió en un abrazo -¡Qué bueno verte sana y salva! ¡Cómo me hiciste preocupar!-

La azafata media sonriente respondió al abrazo.

En ese momento, Naruto notó la ausencia de Akira, dejó a Rion en el suelo, y miró a su primo. -Hey, Kouichi, ¿dónde está Akira?... No veo tampoco a Kazuma-

Kouichi se encogió de hombros con expresión indiferente -No lo sé, anoche, en medio de tanta confusión los perdí de vista al instante-

-(Maldición, ¿dónde se habrán ido?.. No podemos quedarnos esperándolos en este lugar por mucho tiempo después de lo de ayer)- Naruto sintió que iba a padecer pronto una migraña. Era como uno de esos huracanes que se formaban en las costas. De ésos que aparecían de la nada e iban ganando fuerza en muy poco tiempo. -Chicos, ¿escucharon anoche ese tremendo rugido?-

Todos asintieron.

-Casi me cagué del susto-

-Yo también me espanté..-

Mariya entrecerró los ojos, pensando. -El animal que emitió ese rugido, debe ser enorme y muy peligroso porque los Daeodon escaparon apenas escucharon su bramido-

-Mierda...-

-¡Pobre de mí, hemos caído de la sartén al fuego!-

Kouichi dejó de escuchar a los demás, y miró a su primo. -¿Naruto, qué propones que hagamos?-

-De momento no nos queda otra cosa que esperarlos aquí- Naruto se dejó caer sentado en la hierba, y cruzó las piernas. -Esperaremos unas horas más... pero.. si no aparecen... proseguiremos sin ellos- Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, y se reclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos -Nos largaremos de aquí cuando el sol esté más cerca del cénit **(culminación)** -

Rion y los demás asintieron, y empezaron a sentarse alrededor de él.

-Me parece buena idea..-

Mariya suspiró, y encendió su laptop para reanudar su trabajo **(crear un mapa de la isla)** -Yo preferiría irme ahora-

-Hey Mariya, ¿cómo es posible que la batería de tu laptop nunca se descarga?-

-Porque se recarga con energía solar-

-Naruto-kun, toma tu mochila y la barra de hierro-

-Oh, gracias...-

...

...

* * *

Después de esperar cinco horas, reanudaron la marcha por aquella selva, que ahora se presentaba menos espesa con los árboles diseminados, sin formar ya impenetrables frondas.

-¡Akira!-

-¡Kazuma!-

En el trayecto estuvieron buscando y llamando en voz alta a sus amigos.

Esto último no gustó para nada a Mariya. Cada vez que nombraba a Akira y Kazuma, tenía la sensación de estar llamando la atención de posibles depredadores. Como un cordero perdido en el bosque que al llamar a su madre consigue atraer la atención de los lobos. -(Tch, estamos metiéndonos en un peligro por culpa de esos dos idiotas)- Frunció el ceño, y miró a Naruto -Namikaze-san, no creo que sea buena idea seguir llamándolos en voz alta. Si continuamos haciendo ruido, atraeremos atención no deseada-

-Tienes toda la razón...- Naruto chasqueó la lengua, acomodándose mejor la mochila. -Pero no tenemos otra opción que esa-

En eso, uno de ellos se detuvo, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa, Masanori?-

-Me pareció haber oído algo-

Todos guardaron silencio, y aguzaron el oído. En la lejanía, débil pero inconfundible, sonaba la voz de Akira.

-¡Es Sengoku!-

-¡Está vivo!-

-¡Vamos!-

Echaron a correr hacia la voz, Naruto a la cabeza, cargando con Kanako a su espalda como si fuera una bolsa de viaje.

Poco a poco mientras seguían corriendo, empezaron a notar algo preocupante. Varios esqueletos de animales salpicaban el terreno que estaban recorriendo. Enormes cajas torácicas resplandecían a la luz del sol. También había un cadáver de Daeodon parcialmente devorado y envuelto por una nube de moscas.

-¿Q-qué es esto?-

-Parece un cementerio..-

-Sí, pero no lo es..- Naruto frunció el ceño, y miró alrededor sin dejar de correr. El hedor de la carne descompuesta flotaba en el aire. -Éste es el nido de un animal-

Los árboles empezaron a disminuir aún más, y el terreno a cambiar. Ya no era tan seco y compacto como antes, sino que se reblandecía y su color se oscurecía poco a poco. Debía haber agua en la tierra. Avanzando, llegaron a una zona pantanosa, con charcas de agua estancada esparcidas por aquí y por allá. Fluían varios arroyuelos, y, en sus orillas crecían plantas distintas a las que habían visto antes. Sobre la superficie del agua flotaba alguna que otra planta acuática inmóvil.

-¡Miren. Ahí están!- Rion señaló hacia un enorme tronco caído que impedía ver más allá. Kazuma y Akira estaban sentados en unas pequeñas rocas, cerca del árbol tirado, conversando con dos desconocidas. Una era una niña que aparentaba tener unos diez años, la otra era una joven mujer pelinegra, y llevaba el mismo uniforme de Kanako.

-Hay alguien más con ellos-

-No conozco a ninguna de las dos-

Cuando se acercaron más a ellos, el rostro de Kanako se iluminó. Se bajó de la espalda de Naruto y corrió hacia la mujer. -¡Towa-senpai!-

El grito hizo que los cuatro miraran hacia ellos.

-¡Kanako!- Towa, al verla, también corrió a su encuentro. Se abrazaron muy felices, como verdaderas hermanas. -¡Estás viva! ¡Estás viva, que alegría!-

Mientras tanto, el grupo del rubio permanecía de pie, contemplando confundidos la escena. Rion fue la primera en reaccionar. -¿Quién es esa chica? Parece que ella y Kanako se conocen bien.-

Naruto sonrió, mientras veía llorar de felicidad a las dos azafatas. -Ella es una amiga muy querida de Kanako-chan-

-Viste que yo tenía razón- Akira hizo una mueca a Kazuma y lo golpeó juguetonamente en las costillas -Hice bien a llamarlos en voz alta-

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas-

Los dos se levantaron y se acercaron al grupo.

-Me alegro de que ninguno de ustedes haya muerto-

-Lo mismo digo-

Naruto y Akira chocaron manos, y luego se rieron desenfrenadamente durante varios segundos mientras los demás soltaban suspiros de alivio.

Kazuma se cruzó de brazos y se quedó observando a Akira -No veo nada de qué reír, a mi se me pusieron los cojones de corbata-

El pelinegro ignoró lo que dijo su amigo, y señaló con la cabeza hacia donde estaban la niña, y Towa, que seguía abrazando a su amiga -Naruto, ¿te acuerdas de las huellas de varias personas encontradas en el río?... Bueno, ellas dos hacían parte de ese grupo-

-¿Y... dónde estan los demás?- Rion bajó la mirada, esperando a que Akira hablara, pero sabiendo perfectamente qué iba a decir.

-Todos fueron devorados por las Titanoboas; todos, excepto ellas dos-

-Joder..- Masanori tragó saliva nervioso y miró de reojo a la niña que los miraba desconfiada. -P-parece que no le gustamos mucho...-

Akira iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Towa.

-Eso es porque hemos tenido una mala experiencia con nuestro grupo que incluía a veintiuna personas, de las cuales yo era la única mujer.- La pelinegra se secó las lágrimas con las manos, y se acercó a ellos con Kanako a su lado. -Un día ellos intentaron violarme delante de ese pequeño niño... pero gracias a dios no lo lograron porque fuimos atacados por unas serpientes-

-¿Niño?- Naruto, y los demás parpadearon, confundidos.

Towa sonrió, y se giró hacia la "niña" -Heijirou, ven aquí. No tengas miedo de ellos-

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza, y dio un paso vacilante hacia el grupo pero, antes de que diera otro paso, algo le cayó encima, aplastándolo con su peso, enterrando su ahora destrozado cuerpo en el suelo húmedo. Todos miraban con pavor como un chorro de sangre corría de debajo de una pata tiñendo el agua.

Se quedaron congelados, estupefactos, sin poder reaccionar, impactados por lo que habían presenciado.

La pata que había matado al niño pertenecía a un enorme animal que se había elevado por encima del árbol caído.

Se parecía a un cocodrilo, medía 2 metros y medio de altura, y ocho de largo.

-(E-es un Postosuchus.. pero su dimensión es anormalmente grande, su especie no deberia pasar el metro treinta)- Naruto cerró el puño sobre la barra de metal con fuerza y la apretó con violencia hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, e intentó convencer a sus piernas de que dejaran de temblar.

El animal lanzó un largo y profundo rugido, que se extendió sobre ellos, a su alrededor, los pocos árboles, y el pasto se estremecieron al sentir la fuerza del mismo.

-¡Joder, mis oídos!-

-¡Voy a quedar sorda!-

El postosuchus se abalanzó hacia ellos con la cabeza baja y las fauces abiertas en una inconfundible postura de ataque.

-¡Aaaah!-

-¡Mierda, vámonos de aquí!-

El ataque del animal fue muy rápido.

Naruto vio morir a Masanori, mordido por las fauces del Postosuchus, que abrieron su cuerpo como a un huevo que cae del nido.

La sangre salpicó el suelo como si fuera lluvia.

-¡Mierda!-

-¡Kyaaa!-

-¡Lo mató de un mordisco!-

Naruto se quedó quieto sin poder creer lo que había pasado, observando cómo el Postosuchus masticaba a su amigo... escuchando el sonido crujiente de los huesos, y de la carne tibia y ensangrentada. -M-masanori...- Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y sus ojos a arder y humedecerse. -¡MALDITO!- Un grito de la más profunda rabia emergió de sus pulmones y se fundió con unas lágrimas provocadas por la tristeza. -¡Te voy a destripar estupida bestia!-

Los demas compañeros del rubio, dejaron de correr al escuchar su fuerte grito.

-No, no... oh, mierda, Naruto se ha quedado atrás-

-Rayos-

-¡Naruto-kun!-

Kanako y Rion iban a correr hacia el rubio pero, fueron detenidas por Akira, y Kazuma. -Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Naruto, ustedes sigan a Towa, ella les llevara a algún lugar seguro-

-P-pero..-

-¡Rápido!-

Sin darles otra mirada, los dos fueron corriendo hacia el rubio, que estaba completamente fuera de sí por la muerte de Masanori, uno de sus amigos más cercanos. -¡Te rajaré como a un cerdo y luego escupiré y me mearé dentro de ti, maldita bestia!- Quiso abalanzarse contra el Postosuchus, pero fue sujetado por Akira y Kazuma.

-¡Cálmate, hombre!-

-¡Tenemos que escapar de una maldita vez ahora que todavía está ocupado con Masanori!-

Naruto no los escuchó, y empezó a retorcerse para liberarse. -¡Sí. Me mearé dentro de ti y te escupiré en las entrañas!-

-¡Mierda, no nos hace caso!-

-¡Joder, Joder! ¿qué vamos hacer ahora?-

-Apártense ustedes dos..-

De pronto, Naruto sintió como sus brazos se liberaban, también sintió un poderoso golpe en la nuca, como si algo lo hubiera partido en dos. El golpe fue fuerte, que cayó inconsciente sobre el piso.

-Vamonos antes de que ese animal termine de merendar- Kouichi miró a los dos y, levantando al rubio apenas sin esfuerzo se lo cargó al hombro como un saco de patatas.

-S-sí-

Los tres corrieron tras el grupo.

El postosuchus no les dignó ni siquiera una mirada, estaba demasiado concentrado con el cadáver del niño.

...

...

...

* * *

 **Unas horas después – Grupo de Kouhei Arita**

-(¡Mierda, mierda!.. Desde que encontramos el primer mensaje no han dejado de aparecer otros)-

Era de noche profunda, y todos estaban durmiendo menos Kouhei, que se encontraba caminando, buscando cualquier pista que le indicara quién era el que dejaba esos mensajes.

-¡Maldición!- Cerró el puño contra un tronco con un sonido de frustración y miedo en su garganta. -(Esos mensajes son para mí, joder.. alguien me vio asesinar al piloto)- Se agarró la cabeza por las sienes y perdió un poco el equilibrio. -(¡Esto no me puede estar pasando, no puedo ser descubierto! ¡Tengo que pillar a ese maldito antes de que todos se enteren!)- Se apoyó en un árbol, y respiró profundamente para calmarse. -(Definitivamente lo descubrire)-

Justo entonces escuchó un ruido entre los árboles. Eran sonidos de pisadas.

-(¡Es... es él!)-

Sin perder tiempo siguió el sonido, haciéndose paso entre los arbustos y árboles, hasta que llegó a un área sin pasto.

-(¿Qué demonios?)-

En el centro del lugar estaba una de las chicas de su grupo escribiendo algo en el suelo con una rama.

-(Hikari... eras tú... eras tú la que me estaba haciendo esto)- Se acercó a ella lentamente, por detras, sin hacer el menor ruido. -(¡En los últimos dos días!)- Le cubrió violentamente la boca con la mano, aplastándole los labios contra los dientes. Sintió que un hilo de sangre tibia le corría por las palmas.

-¡Uhmm!- Ella empezó a forcejear, intentando zafarse. -¡Mmm! ¡Mmm!-

-(¡Por qué lo hiciste?)- Kouhei la agarró del cuello con la otra mano, y la levantó del suelo. -(Bueno, no importa... No puedo dejarte viva, eres un testigo y debo callarte para siempre.)-

Empezó a estrangularla.

La chica tenía los ojos desorbitados mientras se agitába desesperadamente queriendo librarse de la argolla de hierro que la estrangulaba, agitando furiosamente los pies en el vacío. Sus facciones viraron al rosa, después al rojo y por último a un violeta congestionado. Sus forcejeos empezaron a amainar.

(¡Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere!)-

Los ojos de Hikari estaban desencajados como los de algunas de esas muñecas extravagantes que venden a lo largos de las avenidas de las ferias.

-(¡Muere!)-

Ella dejó de moverse.

Luego de unos segundos, apartó la mano del cuello, listo para volver a apretarlo si ella se movía. Pero no se movió.

-A-ahora tengo que apurarme y esconderla...- Soltó el cuello de la chica, cuyo cuerpo cayó inerte y sin vida sobre el suelo. Miró alrededor en busca de un lugar donde esconder el cuerpo -Tengo que enterrarla en algún lugar...- Agarró el cadáver bajo las axilas y empezó a arrastrarlo.

...

...

 **-Yo lo vi todo...-**

-Eh..- Kouhei se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella nueva voz. Un sudor frío y angustioso le recorrió el cuerpo. -(Es es la misma frase de todos los mensajes..)- Soltó el cadáver, y miro por todos lados. -¿Dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate!-

...

...

Se oyó un crujido y algo salió de entre los árboles, parándose frente a Kouhei. Era un chico de su misma edad con una rara máscara.

-Soy el señor del inframundo, Hades-

...

...

-¿Hades?- Kouhei soltó una risita como si él hubiera dicho algo muy divertido. -Jejeje...- Su risa desapareció fulminante, y corrió enfurecido hacia el chico. -¡No me jodas!-

-Tomá. Te olvidaste de esto en el avión-

Algo cayó cerca de los pies de Kouhei, deteniendo sus pasos violentamente.

-E-este es el cuchillo con el que maté a...-

-Jejeje, y has matado nuevamente. A pesar de que yo la manipulé para que hiciera todo eso...- Hades se llevó una mano al corazon como si hubiera sentido un fuerte golpe en el pecho, y negó con la cabeza de forma burlona. -Ah... es tan triste... Creo que esta noche no podré dormir-

Kouhei dio un paso atrás -¿¡De q-qué estás hablando!?-

-Yo le ordené que lo hiciera..- Hades lanzó un bufido divertido, y señaló el cadáver con un gesto de la cabeza. -"Escribe los mensajes donde nadie te pueda encontrar, de otra forma Arita Kouhei hará algo horrible"... Jeje, ella siguió mis órdenes sin siquiera saber que esa pequeña frase te estaba causando dolor y haciendo imaginar cosas-

Kouhei agrandó los ojos y palideció

-El que te vio matar a ese piloto... fui yo, jejeje... y tú ahora has matado a una chica que no tenía nada que ver en esto-

-No..- Kouhei dio otro paso hacia atrás y cayó torpemente en el suelo -¡Yo no quería hacerlo, no soy una mala persona!-

-Relájate, no diré una palabra de esto a nadie. Y de todas formas nadie me creería si lo hiciera- El enmascarado se dio la vuelta y lentamente comenzó a alejarse -Jeje, tú eres el superman del que todos dependen, no hay una persona que desconfie de tí-

...

...

-(No... sólo soy un maldito asesino)- El joven comenzó a temblar, apretando los puños. -(Ya no puedo volver atrás, y vivir como si nada hubiera pasado... Sí, esa es la verdad)-

...

...

...

-(Entonces no me queda más remedio que...)- Un asomo de sonrisa desquiciada apareció en los labios de Kouhei. -(Seguir por este camino..)-

...

...

* * *

 **(Unas horas después – Grupo de Naruto Namikaze)**

-Ya nos hemos alejado suficiente del pantano, descansemos aquí por hoy-

-Uff... por fin- Mariya se dejó caer sobre el pasto, y sacó su pañuelo para secarse el sudor.

El pequeño grupo se encontraba en una llanura, casi libre de árboles, devorada por la maleza, y surcada por un río que se perdía en el horizonte.

Akira dejó su mochila en el suelo, y junto a Kazuma empezó a estirar los brazos y a mover el cuello en círculos, tratando de aliviar la tensión acumulada.

-Hmm- Rion se quitó la mochila y los zapatos, y se acercó a la orilla del río. No era el agua más limpia del mundo, pero sentía la tentación de hundirse en ella. -Hace mucho que no tomo un baño, mi cuerpo está tan pegajoso por todas partes-

Kanako asintió mientras se miraba. El sudor marcaba la camisa en su escote, y su piel estaba húmeda. -Con todo lo que ha pasado, no hemos tenido tiempo para limpiarnos-

-¡Hey, chicas!- Kurusu juntó las manos, y las miró como si fuera a estallar de entusiasmo. -Vamos a darnos un baño-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Buena idea!- Rion recogió su mochila y miró de reojo al líder del grupo -Naruto-kun, nosotras iremos a lavarnos-

El rubio se sentó en el pasto y asintió débilmente con la cabeza. -Esta bien, pero no se alejen mucho, no quiero que se pierdan-

Kanako y Rion se apenaron al verlo triste. Naruto estaba desolado por la muerte de su amigo. Se sentía deprimido y, por alguna razón, se culpaba de lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun, no nos alejaremos demasiado- Kanako señaló una zona del río cubierta con espadaña, juncos, y una variedad de plantas acuáticas. -Estaremos detrás de esas plantas-

Naruto suspiró y se echó en el pasto -Bien..-

-Nos vemos luego-

-No vayan a espiarnos-

Después de eso, Kanako, Rion, Kurusu y Towa empezaron a alejarse. Esta última iba detrás de las demás, con la mirada un poco perdida, estaba todavía afectada por la muerte del niño.

...

...

-¡Joder, yo también voy a bañarme!-

Kazuma no lo dudó ni un segundo, y quitándose la camiseta, los pantalones y la ropa interior, se desnudó completamente sin complejos, y se lanzó corriendo hasta la orilla. Naruto y los demás lo vieron entrar en el agua de un modo descontrolado y caer bruscamente como un juguete estropeado.

-¡Mierda!- Kazuma sacudió la cabeza y soltó un grito de euforia -¡La puta agua está helada!-

-...-

-...-

-Me han entrado ganas de darme un buen chapuzón-ttebayo- Naruto se desvistió rápidamente y se zambulló en el agua. Se sumergió unas tres veces y luego nadó de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados por el placer.

Kouichi y Akira, siguiendo el ejemplo del Namikaze, se desvistieron rápidamente y uno tras otro, con fuertes risas **(Akira)** y un placer anticipado, se lanzaron al agua. El río hasta entonces apacible y tranquilo, se llenó de resoplidos, chapoteos y gritos. Akira tosía, se reía y gritaba como si hubieran querido ahogarle, mientras Kazuma le perseguía y trataba de agarrarlo por una pierna.

Mariya también se desvistió, pero en lugar de lanzarse, se adentró con cautela en la zona poco profunda.

Unos minutos después, cuando Akira y Kazuma estuvieron agotados, se pusieron a flotar boca arriba juntos a Naruto y Kouichi, y dejaron que la suave corriente meciera sus cuerpos.

-Hey, chicos- Akira cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y observó el cielo azul. -¿Dónde creen que estamos?... Han sido cerca de cuatro semanas desde que llegamos aquí, pero no hay señal de que venga ayuda...-

Nadie respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando, sólo se escuchaban el canto de las cigarras y las aves.

...

...

* * *

En otra orilla, con una densa vegatación de juncos, brillaba al sol, y sus flores inclinaban sus bellos racimos sobre las aguas. En un determinado punto los juncos se estremecieron, se inclinaron con sus flores y crujieron: eran Rion, Kanako, Kurusu y Towa que se estaban lavando.

-Parece que los chicos se han calmado-

-Espero que no vengan a espiarnos-

Kanako sonrió mientras se frotaba un pañuelo contra sus senos. -No me molestaría ser espiada por Naruto-kun-

-¿¡Qué!?- Rion, Kurusu y Towa la miraron sorprendidas.

La azafata parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza como una cachorra confundida -¿Por qué me miran así? ¿He dicho algo malo?-

-Bueno...- Towa sonrió nerviosa y se rascó la mejilla con el dedo -No me esperaba para nada que estuvieras interesada en Naruto-san. En la escuela nunca mostraste ningún interés por los hombres, al menos delante de mí.-

Kanako no dijo nada, sólo le devolvió la sonrisa, y se sentó bajo la atenta mirada de sus tres amigas, que miraban el par de protuberancias que flotaban en el agua.

-(¡Dios, son enormes!)-

Kurusu tomó sus pechos alzándolos un poco y se los miró ella misma... una nube negra apareció sobre su cabeza. -(Son muy pequeños)-

Rion infló sus mejillas y se sumergió en el agua hasta la barbilla. -(No perderé contra ti)-

En eso Towa vio algo -¡Hey, miren eso!-

La corriente del río estaba arrastrando varios troncos hacia ellas.

-¿Hm?-

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-Está pasando algo río arriba-

-¿Eh?... chicas, ¿qué es eso?-

Kanako, Kurusu y Towa miraron hacia donde Rion estaba señalando y, vieron a una chica desmayada sobre uno de los troncos.

...

...

...

* * *

-No parece haber tragado agua, sólo ha perdido la conciencia- Kanako soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras dejaba de inspeccionar a la chica. Todos los demás estaban parados alrededor de ellas dos. -¿Alguien de ustedes la conoce?-

-Sí- Akira se acuclilló al lado de Kanako -Su nombre es Yuki Sakuma, mi compañera de clases-

-Pero... ¿Por qué flotaba río abajo?- Mariya se llevó una mano a la barbilla con semblante pensativo. -Además... está muy golpeada y tiene sangre seca en los labios... ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-

-Tch, joder..- Akira chasqueó la lengua, y se inclinó sobre la chica -¡Vamos, Yuki, despierta!-

-Mmm...- Ella empezó a reaccionar. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y la borrosa cara de un chico flotó ante ella. Un límpido cielo azul resplandecía por encima de él. Pestañeó varias veces hasta que logró enfocar sus ojos. Uno de sus compañeros de salón, la miraba preocupado. -¿A-akira-kun?- Se incorporó de golpe y lo abrazó desesperada. -¡Akira-kun, por favor, ayuda a Kouhei-kun!-

El pelinegro agrando los ojos sorprendido, y la apartó delicadamente -H-hey, ¿qué pasa con Kou-chan? ¿Él está cerca de aquí? ¿Qué quieres decir con ayudar?-

Yuki bajó la cabeza y empezó a temblar de miedo. -Un asesino d-demoniaco, fuimos atacados por un asesino demoniaco-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Naruto y los demás se miraron, sin creer en lo que oyeron.

-Hikari fue la primera asesinada, los demás fueron cayendo uno a uno... ¡Todo el grupo será asesinado si sigue así!- Se detuvo un segundo, y se agarró la cabeza. -Kouhei-kun decidió capturar al asesino el solo..-

Todos se quedaron helados menos Kouichi y Naruto, este último dio un paso adelante. -¿No sabes quién pueda ser?-

Yuki negó con la cabeza -No... al parecer nadie lo ha visto- Miró de nuevo al pelinegro -¡Ayúdalo, Akira-kun!-

-Bueno... yo...- Akira cerró los puños y se giró hacia Naruto. -¿Podemos?-

El rubio no respondió y observó el río mientras sentía el peso de todas las miradas concentradas en él. -(Yuki vino flotando de allí, entonces Kouhei debe estar río arriba)- Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a su amigo -Claro-

Akira sonrió. -Gracias, Naruto. No me gusta la idea de interrumpir la búsqueda de Asuka-chan, pero no puedo ignorar a un amigo que necesita ayuda-

-Akira-kun- Yuki le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención -Asuka está con Kouhei-kun y los demás-

...

-¿Q-qué?-

...

...

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo** **;)**

* * *

 **Grupo de Naruto**

 **1) Akira**

 **2) Mariya**

 **3) Kazuma**

 **4) Rion**

 **5) Kanako**

 **6)Towa**


End file.
